Entrapment: Ryokai's Diary
by Scrooge
Summary: Chapter 5 posted...On the verge of their final battle, Kasumi and Ayane are hit by a strange meteor which force both souls into one body. Now both souls must act as one, and along with the help of Ryokai, a Tenshinmon ninja, to locate Ayane's body.
1. Prologue: Final Battle

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Damn, FanFiction(dot)net really messes up the format on your stories. This is the third time I had to re-submit this story, because it actually messed up some of my editing. For those of you that are on my alert list, sorry if I cluttered your E-Mail box, but I didn't want to post this story with a bunch of stuff all messed up.

------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty, here's a brand new story I've been working on. What is the story about? I can't tell you until Chapter 2 is posted. It helps build the suspense. XD

Now after reading the prologue to the story, as always R&R is always appreciated, but you can also go ahead and check out Chapter 1 to the story. Be sure to visit my profile page and click on my "HOMEPAGE" link to go check out the website that was just launched TODAY! (10/6/2005). Chapter 1 is posted as well as one extra chapters too ALL of my stories. That way you don't have to wait an extra two weeks for new stuff to be posted.

It especially applies to this story. Everywhere else, only the Prologue will be available and you have a wait a FULL month for the next chapter. At the website, you'll always be one chapter ahead than from the rest of the sites.

So I hope you enjoy "Entrapment", I hope you check out the website, and I hope you enjoy everything I've been offering so far.

Oh and I have never done this in any of my stories but...

DISCLAIMER:

This is an expected 10-15 chapter fan fiction based off the popular Dead Or Alive videogame _(released on Sega Saturn, Sega Dreamcast, Sony Playstation 2, and Microsoft XBox)_ series given to us by Team Ninja/Tecmo. I, in no way, have no rights to following characters Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi, or any other character that is concurrent with the previously mentioned game releases in this fan fiction. This story was written for completly entertainment purposes.

**

* * *

Prologue – Final Battle**

The afternoon sun stood high in the clouds shining its radiance over the green of southern Japan. In the forest, many types of life forms roamed the dirt ground. Bird's soared the air, deers pranced through the branches, snakes swam in the lakes, and nature continued its daily course as the wildlife enjoyed another day of their peaceful and secluded lifestyle.

A Mugen-Tenshin ninja sat amongst the trees patrolling the area that belong to the his clan for generations.

It was a boring job, but a highly important one. The slight hint of intrusion was warning enough to alert the needed members of the Mugen-Tenshin clan to eliminate any trespassers. Over the past few years, the clan has had their plentiful share of adventures. During this period of time, he and most of the clan was glad to see that things have died down for once.

First, their village was attacked by a former clan member. Then, it was the kunochi that turned her back on the clan, whom of which is still being hunted. Then their leader became missing as he, in rumor, attempted to murder the said shinobi, his sister. Then when the leader makes his return, he remembers nothing of the Mugen-Tenshin ways, styles, or traditions. Getting him to remember his past was an adventure of its own. Then, one of the Mugen-Tenshin elders was kidnapped, brainwashed, and forced to battle against his own clan. Lastly, war was declared on the corporate company that was behind it all.

So is this ninja finally happy that he is able to rest and stop fighting? Of course. Over the past few months he has enjoyed the sweet air of the natural green forest. Sure, he would love to test his skills in another mission or battle, but he knew that he and the rest of his clan are enjoying a well-deserved rest for the work they have put into the survival of their clan.

The daylight sun has just risen around this time, as he sat on the branch; he closed his eyes and prayed. Still keeping his ears at full alert of any dangers. As he thought about the past adventures earlier mentioned, he prayed for those ninjas who lost their lives for the clan. Those were the brave ones. Every ninja that took the Mugen-Tenshin honorary oath stood in battle against the company. Every ninja showed bravery and loyalty, but it was those that died by the sword in battle that the Elders truly wanted to be remembered. Wealth could never replace the lost of a loved one, but the Elders gave what they could to those unfortunate families, expressing their gratitude to the younger generations of the fallen warriors. They will always be in his prayers. They will always be in the Elder's prayers. They will always be in the family's prayers.

"_SSSSS"_

The ninja's eyes popped open at the sound of the ruffle. He darted his eyes to the left then to the right but no one was in his visible view.

He heard the sound again as he drew his sword. He made no sound as he pull out a small ball. A small ball when broken against the ground will make a loud enough noise to alert the other ninjas patrolling in the same forest. But first, he had to be sure it wasn't a forest animal. He didn't want to "cry wolf" and alert the entire clan that a squirrel was running up a tree. With his sword and ball in hand and ready he quickly turned and saw a masked ninja jump down to a tree branch behind.

What a relief! It was one of his own. Another Mugen-Tenshin warrior. The masked ninja kept quiet as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a paper and handed it to our mysterious ninja.

He unfolded the paper and read the Japanese artistic writing. His eyes popped open as he read the news. He quickly darted his eyes back to the mask ninja. The unknown Mugen-Tenshin ninja only gave a nod and then disappeared into the trees.

He read the note again and thought to himself. "It can't be." He gave a quick glance to be sure no one was in his sight. "I can't stay here." He thought to himself. "I must warn the others."

He quickly relieved himself of his position and began to dart through the forest.

"The day has finally come." He said as he rushed through the branches and headed directly for the Mugen-Tenshin village.

Upon arrival, he removed his mask and walked to the front gates of the village where he was greeted by security officials. They instantly knew who he was by the encrusted officer's emblem on the shoulder of his ninja uniform. He immediately showed them the Japanese letter. Both of the guard's eyes popped open just as our mystery fellow had done upon his first viewing. They gave him a bow and allowed him to past through.

The man quickly ran into the village and was quickly stopped by another masked official. The man had no time talk, though most time the ninjas did communicate silently. The man only showed the letter to his fellow officer. Words were then finally spoken.

"Who gave you this?" The officer asked after reading the note.

"Another patroller." He replied. "He saw them and immediately alerted me."

The officer nodded. "This is great news. I will alert the Elders."

"Hai."

"I'll be sure to acknowledge you as the finder, for now, we need you back on patrol."

"Hai." The ninja said again with a nodded-bow.

The officer took off to his destination and the man watched as he made his exit until he was out of sight. Once he was, instead of heading back for patrol, he went deeper onto village grounds.

He was greeted by the other villagers, but he only made the conversations as quick as he could with one to two word replies to their questions and comments. Finally, he made it to his destination.

A small cottage buried deep within the village's community. There were guards outside of the home which represented the cottage held someone of importance inside. Thanks to the man encrusted officer's emblem he was easily allowed to pass through.

He walked through the doors and searched for the protected individual and within a small amount of time he found her reading along with a small group of women.

"Ayame." He quietly said.

All of the women looked up to him, but only one gave him the particular attention.

"Your daughter has been found."

------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame's daughter was none other than the runaway shinobi, Kasumi. For years she's been on the run from her own clan whose primary intentions was to present her dismembered head to the Elders of the Mugen-Tenshin clan. Every day she fought for survival and this day was no different as she jumped through the tree branches of the unknown forest attempting to run away from the clan that wanted her dead.

She could hear them pursuing her not too far behind her. She could hear their attacks which helped her maneuver from harm's way, as she pranced through the forest. This day was like any other day. She attempted to run to get away from the violence, but her relentless former clan would pursue until either she or they were dead.

After a bit of fleeing and seeing that she would be unable to shake away the authentic clan, she decided to head for open grounds; a meadow of her familiarity where the forest ended. After a bit more of dodging and running, she made it to a beautiful flowered meadow where the trees were not too much of a distraction for her. She wanted to take every advantage away from the ninjas as possible. Unfortunately, by running away from the trees it also took the advantage away from her.

She stood out in the open as she watched a horde of ninjas jumping from the trees and began to surround. She counted each one as they flipped out of the forest setting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5"

Each of the 5 ninjas began to circle her as she drew her katana. They, in turn, drew their swords and prepared for the battle.

Kasumi kept a close eye to her frontal view and rear to prevent any blind attacks.

The first attack was made when a ninja threw a small ball into the middle of the circle where Kasumi stood. Unknowingly, what the ball was intended to do, she quickly jumped up and over the circle to prevent any type of damage. When the ball cracked into the ground a loud explosion was given off. Before Kasumi could even land to her feet, the ninja immediately began through their metal shurikens at her falling body.

Kasumi had no choice but to express her reflexes as she used the katana to block each of the projectiles. Each reflected back to the ninja's as they exemplified their own state of grace by dodging and swaying from the ricochet objects. Unfortunately, one was not as lucky as one of the reflected projectile drove into his neck. Blood filled his clothes and his lungs as he fell to the ground choking to his death.

Once her feet touched the ground, the remaining ninjas immediately rushed in with their swords in hands and attempted to attack the hopefully vulnerable shinobi. To their dismay, Kasumi was prepared and ready for any attack, but this did not prevent the ninjas from pursing a powerful offense.

Each ninja swung their weapons and each blade was either blocked by Kasumi's katana or swayed preventing any of the blades from piercing into her skin. The blades clanged against each other as Kasumi's proved to be a very formidable opponent defending against four blades to her lonely and small katana.

In the end, Kasumi found a necessary opening as she waited for one of the ninjas to swing. Upon doing so she immediately ducked under the blade, placing her body underneath her attacker's. Using the man as a quick and temporary shield, she heard him scream aloud as two of the other ninjas inadvertently sliced their own partner. Using his scream as a signal, she quickly rolled under his legs allowing the ninja to fall to the ground. Now behind her adversaries, Kasumi quickly shoved her katana into the backbone of one of her enemies while kicking another. She quickly pulled her blade out of the spine-mutilated ninja, whom then fell lifeless to the ground and focused her attention to the two untouched ninjas. Before she could put much attention into them, she saw the injured ninja stand up and readied himself for another battle.

Blood continued to soak the injured's clothing as he and his two associates continued their battle against the runaway shinobi. Kasumi immediately knew that he wouldn't be too much of a problem too much longer. She kept her concentration on the others while still keeping a keen attentive sense to the injured. The injured focused attacking from behind while the other two focused on the front.

Kasumi and her adversaries continued their process of blocking and swaying from each other's attack up until one of the ninja's misinterpreted an attack as he felt the blade enter his ribs. While swaying away from another attack, Kasumi drove the blade feeling his side splitting even more from the sharpness of the blade. It wasn't long until the ninja fell from his pain as a puddle of his own blood formed on the ground awaiting his fall.

Finally, two left. The healthy and the injured inched their way closer to her. The injuries of the wounded didn't cease. Kasumi could tell not much fight was left in him, so she concentrated on the healthy. Their battle did not last long at all as Kasumi made quick prey out of him. After a few blocks and dodges, Kasumi manage to disarm her opponent by kicking the sword out of his hand. As it flew in the air, Kasumi and the ninja battle hand-to-hand up until the ninja fell to the ground and felt his own sword stabbed his heart.

Kasumi quickly turned to look at her last adversary. He did not attack. He only stood with a look of daze in his eyes. The part of the face Kasumi could see was pale behind his mask. He slightly stumbled showing his dizziness, but still tried to stand firm in honor of his clan. Too much blood loss, too much pain endured. Kasumi then knew the man was dying. She placed her katana back into its sheath. She gave the man one last look, then turned and walked away as she heard the body pummel to the ground.

Kasumi gave one last look at the 5 ninjas that again had to fall victim to her blade. It pained her so much that terms would come to such a violent end. Especially, against the people she considered her family. The Mugen-Tenshin ninjas were the same people she grew up with. Most may be new recruits, but there were familiar faces she remembered she had to slay with her blade in order to ensure her own safety.

She turned and began to walk away, noticing the sun was at high noon. As she re-entered the forest, she enjoyed the breeze of the air, since she worked her body so hard from earlier, she needed any type of cooling off she could.

Once back inside the tree-infested meadow. Kasumi dragged her feet along the grassy ground with her head hung low in shame.

"Why must these actions come to the death of my close ones?" She thought to herself with great remorse in her heart as she treaded along. She wanted to cry, but something held back her tears. Maybe it was her own courage or maybe she was just tired of crying. Tired of the actions taken to pursue her own survival. Tired of all of the tears and blood shed just to live another day. So tired, it drained her tear ducts to where she could never cry again. Maybe…

She continued contemplating as she looked to the sky and saw the beautiful sun beaming in her direction and the sunlight expanded around her. She felt parched. She needed water to cool her dry throat. Just as she planned on making her destination towards the lake, Kasumi was stopped in her when a projectile landed inches away from her head as it stuck to a nearby tree log.

She quickly looked up in the trees but didn't see anyone around.

She investigated the projectile. It was a Kunai, a small dagger-like weapon with a purple flower attached to a small twirling blade just near of handle of the weapon. The speed of its twirl caused some of the petals to detach from the flower and fall away to the dirt below. Then Kasumi noticed a small note attached to the projectile. A Kunai Scroll.

She reached and picked scroll and in Japanese letters it read: "BOO!"

Kasumi arched an eyebrow and looked back up into the forest trying to make out any figure lurking in the shadows.

"You're still as pathetic as I remember." Kasumi heard a familiar woman's voice speak to her.

Her brows lowered. "Sure, you can take out my squad, but what about me?" The voice spoke again.

Kasumi immediately drew her katana.

The voice continued to speak from within the forest. "I have waited for this day for so long. This time there are no distractions. This time there will be no interferences." The voice continued. "This time I will make sure you pay for the treachery you have caused to my clan."

Kasumi wasted no time but to dash through the forest. This time her attempt was to runaway from the known voice. As quick as she ran, the owner of the mysterious female voice followed closed behind with only a trail of chilly giggles.

Kasumi then flipped into the air and threw a small marble-like ball of her own to the ground. When the ball cracked it released a large amount of smoke, using the thick white air to make a quick and invisible escape. Kasumi ran and she didn't look back. She didn't hear the giggles any longer. She finally lost her.

She stopped and rested by a nearby tree, panting, trying to re-catch her breath.

"Do you think it's that easy to get rid of me?" She heard the female's voice again.

Aggravated, Kasumi yelled out. "Quit your games, Ayane!"

"Why should I?" The voice replied. "Why should I even do you the favor?"

Suddenly, Kasumi found herself dodging three shurikens that were heading for her. They lodged themselves into a nearby tree.

"How about we have a little fun?" Kasumi heard Ayane's voice call out.

Without hesitation, Kasumi, again, began to runaway from her half-sister. Dodging the branches, jumping over the stumps, and now dodging many types of projectiles that were being thrown at her from different locations within the forest ranging from the deadly metal shurikens to the explosive marble balls. Kasumi knew Ayane was only toying with her.

Kasumi decided to give Ayane a taste of her own medicine as when she jumped over another log; she vanished into the thin air, leaving a small trail of cherry blossoms to indicate her last seen position. She then re-appeared in the darkness. Using her opportunity to survey the forest for any signs of Ayane. Her voice stopped her giggling and their taunting effects, now Kasumi was only waiting for that one small piece of evidence of Ayane's whereabouts.

"That's not going to work this time." Kasumi shrieked when she heard the voice whisper in her ear so close in her presence.

She quickly turned with a stab from her katana blade, but it was as if Ayane used Kasumi's own technique against her as she vanished, never even seen by our runaway shinobi.

"Enough!" Kasumi yelled out.

"I'll tell you when you've had enough." Ayane replied from within the forest again. "Now, run, puppet."

After that was said, Kasumi saw a small white ball roll next to her foot. She quickly jumped and dodged out of the way as she continued her retreat; a loud explosion was let off behind her.

Kasumi couldn't take too much more of this; her only option was to retreat back to the meadows, again taking the tree advantage away from her opponent.

Kasumi made it back to her destination, the same fields where her last encounter was at. She pulled out her katana and readied for Ayane's arrival.

"Come on, Ayane!" She yelled out.

Then slowly the female kinochi began to make her exit out of the forest. Her lavender hair matched her purple ninja suit perfectly. She, as well, had a katana in one hand, but she had a smile of deceit on her face as she raised her head to view Kasumi.

"Aww and I was having so much fun." She teasingly spoke.

"So this is what you really want?"

The smile began to leave her face. "I've dreamed of this moment for far too long." She said. "I will finally be able to get the retribution you have caused against me and the entire clan."

"Quit your bickering. You and I both know this has nothing to do with the clan."

Ayane yelled. "This has everything to do with the clan!" She pointed her blade in Kasumi's direction. "Here you are, the all mighty princess turning your back on us and you expect to come back and get that same 'everyone look at me' treatment." She continued. "As long as I could remember, it was I that dedicated all of my years to the Mugen-Tenhin/Hajin Mon and what do I get in return? A twisted father turning me into a bastard child and a mother who acts like she wants nothing to do with me. The only father I've had in my life, I had to kill for the better of his spirit and the better of my clan." A tear rolled down Ayane's face as instant flashbacks of her disturbed childhood taunted her.

Kasumi felt saddened. "Ayane, we don't have to do this."

Ayane forced a chuckle. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll just go back to the Elders and let them know I let you escape while they severe my head." Then in an angry tone. "Do you actually think you're worth the trouble, princess?"

Kasumi didn't answer.

"I already told them I was after you. I told them I would find and kill you. They already know where we are at now." She said. "The only thing they are waiting on now is for me to return with your dead and bloody body in my hands."

Kasumi readied herself in her fighting position. "Hayate-sama will never forgive you if you kill me."

"Then explain why he sends his men to kill you. Don't preach to me about morals, princess. Your time is here and now." Ayane finished readying herself in her fighting position. "This is it, the final battle. Only one of us will walk out of here alive."

"Ayane, I don't want to fight you."

"Then just stand there and make it real easy for me."

The two stood in a cold stare with their weapons ready for their final bout. After so many years of Ayane chasing the shinobi, the final battle was finally in her hands. After so many years of growing up with the traitor, Ayane was finally going to get some type of revenge of all the events that happened in her life.

It was as if the two was waiting on the other to attack, because neither moved but continued to only watch and stare.

Suddenly, the ground moved. Both fighters looked to the ground, confused, as the rumbling began to increase.

"What's going on!" Ayane yelled out.

Kasumi didn't answer because not even she knew what was causing the sudden earthquake. She looked to Ayane in shock and out in the corner of her eyes she saw a sparkle in the sky. She pointed. "Look!"

Ayane turned to see the same object. It was growing bigger and bigger, making its way down to the earth. The closer it got, the harder the ground shook. The massive object began to brighten the sky with a burning crimson color that spread as far as the view could see. The object sent waves of fire across the sky and literally burned away the clouds and polluted nature's air with its weird and distraught smelling smoke. It was a meteor. A meteor with a destined location to smash itself into Earth's crust.

Kasumi then yelled. "It's coming for us."

The two hesitated in the positions as all they could do was watch the large object growing in the sky quickly making its way down to the ground which was now easily seen as a huge ball of fire.

"Ayane, run!" Kasumi yelled again as she ran in the other direction.

Ayane was hesitant at first, not wanting to take orders from the shinobi, but she knew that the outcome would have been disastrous if she stood in the same spot. She quickly dashed in the same direction as Kasumi.

The two ran side by side each other, but no matter how fast they ran, the ground continued to shake and the object was gaining in closer and closer.

Suddenly, the rumbling in earth began to shake a little too hard causing for Ayane to lose her balance and fall to the ground.

"Kasumi!" She yelled out to her half-sister.

Kasumi stopped and turned too see Ayane lying on the ground. "Ayane!" She yelled back.

Kasumi hurriedly ran towards her to gather her falling sibling. She threw Ayane's arm over her shoulder for support and tried to run even more but it was too late.

The huge ball of fire was too close as it hit the ground on Ayane's & Kasumi's exact location, and caused a huge explosion. A shockwave force de-rooted the trees within its expanding area of the gigantic object.

When all was cleared there was no life to be seen. No grass or trees created by Mother Nature, no ninjas of any clan or kind, no animals of the wildlife, and no signs of life from neither Kasumi nor Ayane.


	2. Chapter 1: Red Eye Tengu

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Now presenting Chapter 1 of Entrapment. Just a forewarning...IT'S REALLY LONG! It has to be long cause I only post it monthly. In Microsoft Word, this finished draft was 8 pages long on 8 size font. Don't believe me, copy this story and paste it in MS Word to see for yourself...lol. All of the chapters will be long like this just because it's a monthly posting.

First off I gotta announce some big news.** I BEAT MASTER NINJA MODE ON NINJA GAIDEN: BLACK!** It's an exhilerating feeling that I'm still enjoying even after beating it 2 days ago. I've been going around telling everyone.

Well other than that, here's the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and as always R&R. XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Red Eye Tengu**

Please call me Ryokai. I am one of the squad leaders of the Mugen-Tenshin clan. It has been my destiny for many years for me to attain the rank I have acquired today. Since I was a child, I began learning the style of the Mugen-Tenshin Tenshinmon ninjutsu. I have excelled beyond the ranks and through the graciousness of the Mugen-Tenshin Elders, I was named squad leader of the 18th command. I'm just a few positions under of our great leader, Hayate-sama.

But enough about me, you didn't come here to read about who I am or my past life. If you did, it will all come to play as I tell you my story. As you may have already heard or already witnessed for yourself, Ayane was murdered. Murdered by that female traitor, Kasumi. Let me explain the story to you.

My squad and I were asked to locate the whereabouts of the female kunoichi and return with the progress of her battle. The Elders knew that the two were to have a confrontation. I, myself, was never even aware that Ayane had set off to search for the shinobi, but when I learned the details my squad and I immediately headed for the forest to search for our companion.

"Companion" is an odd word to describe Ayane. She usually likes to be to herself. She either trains alone or side-by-side with the best. Hayate-sama, Ryu of the Hayabusa Clan, Genra of the Mugen-Tenshin Elders, and Murai when he was a part of the Hayabusa clan. That is how she was so strong, she learned from the best of the best. She received the special treatment when it came to combat, but if you knew her actual personal life story as I have learned throughout this story; you would be shocked as to why such a female would endure so much emotional pain without committing suicide.

Sorry, I usually don't ramble on like this, but Ayane has always been such an interesting person to just watch at time whether if she was dealing with her own personal problems or even watching her train. She doesn't know me too well. Just as a squad leader, nothing more. The only conversations I've had with the kunoichi were always mission-related. We have yet to fight side-by-side. Now that she's dead, I doubt I will ever have that honor.

Back to my story:

My squad and I searched many forests for many days, until we came across clues that helped us come closer and closer to her whereabouts.

Not too much further outside the Mugen-Tenshin forest we saw Ayane; lying face down in the dirt ground, naked, with a small trickle of blood trailing from her mouth to the ground. I forget what I had in my hand at the time, but the tragic sight caused me to drop it and rush to the aid of the kinochi.

"No pulse." I thought to myself when I checked her wrist. Just to be sure I checked her neck and even her noise trying to feel the slightest hint of air exiting her nostrils. Ayane was definitely dead.

I looked to my squad. "She's gone."

Though their faces were covered with our traditional Mugen-Tenshin ninja masks, I could see the remorse and pain in their hearts as their eyes and heads lowered to floor, as if they began a prayer to help rest her soul. I bowed my head and performed the same ritual. Ayane was a great warrior. At the young age of 16 she received the nickname of the Female Tengu, representing her strength in battle. But now, to endure the pain of seeing her lie lifeless on the ground was a stricken moment for all of us.

I exhaled deep. As a person, I wanted to cry, but right now I was a ninja. As much as the emotional torment hurt, I had duties to follow. I took a blanket out of a bag that was used for the many days of our camp and covered Ayane's bare body. Though she was light, maybe a little over 100 lbs., we still had to take turns carrying her body back to the Mugen-Tenshin village.

"Do you think Kasumi killed her?" I heard one of my men asked.

At first, I didn't want to answer. I knew if I did my thoughts would only surround on Kasumi. I already have enough hatred for the shinobi and if I had a single clue that she had anything to do with Ayane's death; I knew I would only go mad. But, even as you can see, it was already too late. It was mentioned and now all I could think about was seeing Kasumi's head on a stick.

"Yes." I replied back.

"She will pay for her insolence." Another said.

This time I only kept quiet as we made our way back to the village.

When we reached the gates, the guards' faces dropped when they saw who we were carrying.

"ALERT THE LEADERS!" One yelled out as the other obeyed.

From here most of the story was a blur. Leaders came and took the body and began to interrogate us on our findings. Ayame, Ayane's and Kasumi's mother, burst into tears as she saw her daughter's deceased body lying on a table. Her followers tried to console her, but she was mostly blaming herself for Ayane's death. It's a normal reaction out of all mothers; her case makes it even more special considering on how Ayane was conceived. I don't blame Ayame for following a natural reflex and blaming herself, it will be up to the Mugen-Tenshin to help console her during this rough time and continuously remind her that the battle between Ayane and Kasumi was not her fault.

The next thing I remember was my squad and the leaders of the Mugen-Tenshin were now bowed in front of the Elders.

One of the greatest elders, Shiden, whom was the 17th leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Tenshinmon and husband to the respected Ayame, spoke to each of us.

"This is a very troubling time for the Mugen-Tenshin clan. We have had many loses within our clan in an attempt to catch and assassinate the shinobi, Kasumi. In the beginning, I wanted to believe that our members were giving their lives to the greater cause of the clan. Now I am beginning to see that we may have been sending our ninjas on this suicide mission."

As Shiden continued, I glanced at Hayate; his face was full of hate and vengeance.

Shiden spoke calm but anyone could tell he was easily trying to hide his true pain. "Ayane was one of our best. She exemplified every aspect of a Mugen-Tenshin Hajinmon as expected. She followed her duties exceptionally, and when she dedicated her life to finish her last mission given to her by our past great Elder, Genra, she leaves us behind with another victory on the traitor's record."

First off it wasn't normal to hear Shiden speak highly of Ayane. I, myself, do not know too much of their personal life, but I can remember the Elder only approving Ayane's actions only when she went to attack his own daughter. But now, there was something different in his voice and his eyes as he spoke. The death of Ayane has brought a different emotion towards the female ninja out of him.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "We will have a proper funeral burial in honor of the female kunoichi, in the Garden of the Resting." He spoke very firmly with determination. "After the funeral, every Mugen-Tenshin ninja will engage in a full hunt to once and for all capture and kill the shinobi."

Hayate gave a nod, agreeing to their request. It partially shocked me considering the fact he just agreed to kill his own sister.

Shiden continued. "I believed we have been easy on the shinobi long enough." Then he announced. "Mugen-Tenshin leaders of Tenshinmon and Hajinmon, inform your squad leaders in excelled training. When the hunt begins, I want no one to take any mercy on the female shinobi." Then Shiden looked at me. "Ryokai," He said. "The Elders most graciously thank you and your team for returning Ayane's body back to the village safely. You have exemplified true leadership. We are very grateful for your dedication to the Tenshinmon style."

I gave a bow in appreciation. Just to hear those words from the Elders would make a normal person jump up and down in a gleeful excitement; but I had to stand true to the Way of the Ninja. Words couldn't expression the feeling I had when I heard his compliment, so I know a simple bow didn't express too much more.

Each Elder gave their own speech on how they wanted Kasumi dead, and the more they talked the more I wanted to see her blood splatter against the ground.

I guess it's time to tell you the gripe I have against her. As you may know, the Mugen-Tenshin has been hunting Kasumi for quite sometime. To make a long story short, because I really cannot deal with the pain of remembrance, about a year ago, 2 of the ninjas that Kasumi killed for her own survival were my brothers. I've vowed my life into capturing her and making sure she was dead in honor of my brothers' spirit.

Turning to another subject, Ayane's funeral was held the next day in the Garden of the Resting. When I saw her body in the open casket, I wanted to do the same as Ayame and her followers were doing; cry. Though I didn't have a close relationship as Ayame and Hayate had, she was still an important figure to the Mugen-Tenshin HajinMon. It would pain anyone of the clan to see such an icon being buried before the prime of her life.

Hayate stood in anger watching the body closely as the clan's Minister gave his sermon. I couldn't pay attention to the Minister. All I could do was think about what was going through his head. He had a strong focus and was in deep thought as he stared at Ayane. I could predict that he intent was to see Kasumi dead, but there was more that I couldn't see.

My blood boiled with rage as the days passed by. It was tough living the life of a ninja knowing that Ayane has passed as well as the many ninjas of the Mugen-Tenshin and Kasumi was still about roaming free. I couldn't argue with the Elders, they initiated a full hunt, but no one was to leave until each ninja received the proper training. This meant each day we trained, Kasumi was slipping further and further away from us. I didn't want to wait any longer.

I was in the 18th quarters, days after the funeral as I contemplated my thoughts. That's when Hayate burst through the doors completely infuriated for some reason.

"How dare they?"

Usually, it is the ninja's business to stay out of another ninja's business, but my concern lead me to ask. "What's wrong?"

"The Elders still doesn't feel we are ready for the hunt." He practically yelled. "Then when I requested for a solo mission, they refused it."

"I'm sorry about Ayane."

"Don't be sorry for me, Ryokai. Be sorry for Kasumi." He then looked at me. "And to believe, it was my own father who denied the request?"

Shiden denied? This was a shocker to me. Since Kasumi left the village he and Hayate have practically been working side by side sending squads of ninjas after the runaway traitor. Either Shiden only wanted to prolong Kasumi's death or he may have been having second thoughts.

"But after the death Ayane," He continued, "I see that Kasumi will stop at nothing if it means her own survival." He then looked at me close again. "Maybe you can help me."

"Me?"

He nodded. "I am alerting the Hayabusa clan to no longer watch over Kasumi. Since you are my known best squad leader, I want you to find out where she's at." He continued while I was in complete shock. "Do not kill her. Come back here, alert me, and save that pleasure for me."

"But the Elders…"

He interrupted. "They are not of your concern. You are only following the orders of your leader. If things escalate, I'll take full responsibility."

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do, Hayate."

Hayate first lowered his head, pondered his own thoughts, and then brought it back up to look at me. "Then do it for Ayane." He paused. "Please." I still wasn't sure if this should be something I should get involved in without the Elder's approval. That was until he said, "If not for Ayane, then do it for your brothers."

It was as if he spoke my language as they passed through my mind and I could only picture Kasumi's katana slaying my brothers. It made me wonder if they begged for mercy. I promised vengeance on their name and vengeance is what I'll provide. I looked at Hayate. "I'll get my squad."

Before I could even turn to leave he stopped me. "No." He said. "We can't have an entire squad missing from training. You'll have to do this alone."

I wanted to argue. Alone? But I knew he was right. This was an opportunity for me to get vengeance for Ayane, the Mugen-Tenshin clan, and my brothers. I know I had to go search for her…alone.

---------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed since my departure and there was no sign of Kasumi anywhere on the Mugen-Tenshin territory. It would be crazy for her to stay on our grounds, but it would be even more dangerous if she stumbled onto another clan's territory. I thought about the earlier mentioned Hayabusa clan territory, but then I realized, if Hayate really did follow up on his word and alerted them to relieve their protection, Kasumi wouldn't stand a chance there either. So here I stood with two remaining choices to pursue Kasumi. There were nearby forests but only one that seemed to call me. One that was owned by the Mizu Doragon Clan.

Their ninjas were just like us. Fast, skilled, equip, and smart, you know, all of those good ninja qualities. I could handle one, maybe two, and would even consider taking a chance on three ninjas; but if these ninjas travel in packs, as I am pretty much confident that they do, I knew I would be in big trouble.

I decided after some thinking to take the path into Mizu Doragon Clan's territory. Many ninjas have given their lives to better the clan. I was no different or better than any of those that have died by the blade.

I traveled through the forest looking for any clues that could leave me to find the location of the runaway kunoichi. Gleefully, and soon enough, I found it. Cherry blossoms. Kasumi loved these and there were a pile of them resting on a log. Once I found that one clue, more came to my site. Shurikens embedded in a log. The roots of trees burnt from a previous explosion, after investigating the residue, it definitely came from a Mugen-Tenshin clan member.

"Ayane", I thought to myself.

This is the exact spot where they had their battle. I knew I had to be hot on her trail. I continued my journey finding more and more clues on the way. Most were the same. Cherry blossoms, projectiles of different types, but Kasumi was still no where to be found.

I had to be close; to give up now would just be absurd. I found a small opening within a forest perfect to make a camp. I setup a small tent along with a rock-based campfire. All I needed now was the firewood. I still couldn't believe that I didn't find any of the Mizu-Doragon's ninjas on patrol, I decided to use that time to my advantage. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, I am clearly a trespasser. So I made sure I readied my weapons cautious of any surprise attacks.

The turn of events came when I was looking for wood. As I picked up the driest pieces of wood I find, I tripped over something hiding underneath the fallen leaves. I looked around making sure it wasn't a trap of the Mizu-Doragon, still no ninjas were in sight and no one dropped down to take advantage of my vulnerable state. Without hesitation and immediately stood and readied my sword…just in case. Then I walked over to the pile of leaves to uncover what caused my stumble.

And there she was. Just as Ayane, she laid naked on the ground with a trail of blood that led from her mouth to the ground. Kasumi, the runaway shinobi. Maybe she's dead? I leaned down to check her pulse. Unlike, Ayane, she had a pulse. That's what was beginning to anger me. She's alive and yet Ayane is resting in a coffin.

First, I was shocked. She laid there passed out, vulnerable to any attack from any ninja, or individual for that matter. Then I noticed that I was unconsciously drawing my secondary blade as I realized I could be that attacker. I held the small blade over my head, aching to deliver the final blow to Kasumi's unconscious body. All of the pain she has inflicted on one clan was all the power and influence I needed to end her treachery.

Reality came back to me, I couldn't do it. I spoke to her unconsciousness, "You're lucky I have orders to obey." I rushed back to my campsite and retrieved a blanket to cover her with. I know what you're thinking, and yes she is a beautiful woman, especially when naked. I could tell you the details my eyes witnessed but the sight of her body could never repair the years of torture she has done our clan. As beautiful as she was, the last thing that was on my mind was looking at her naked.

I didn't have any appropriate clothes for her (Why would I have women's clothing?), so I ended up turning the blanket into a small halter top and a pair of shorts. Being a ninja you have to be resourceful. Upon saying that, I also tied her up. Hands, then feet, then hands to feet. She wasn't going anywhere. It still surprised me that she slept through all of it.

I hunted for some food, well mainly fished; there was a lake not too far away. After the gutting and cleaning and cooking, I finally found some time to rest and think about this current situation. I am a big fan of sushi, but right now I needed something warm in my stomach.

I was confused. How was Kasumi able to survive as a shinobi in a forest for so long? Sure, her body was covered, but I know I couldn't have possibly been the first person to trip on her body for what may have seemed to be longer than a week.

Also, has she slept this long? And why did I find her and Ayane completely naked in the forest? Why did they both have blood trickling from their mouth?

I swear to you I asked myself these questions and more. I had to stop because I was only confusing myself more than what I already was. Finally, Kasumi began to stir in her sleep. Now she wants to wake up? Her eyes slowly opened as her vision cleared she saw me viciously biting into fish keeping a cold stare on her.

Her eyes then popped open. I wanted to laugh at her startle when she noticed she couldn't move.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She blurted.

I dropped the fish and pointed my sword at her. "You have some nerve asking such a foolish question." I guess you could easily tell I was upset.

"No, please don't kill me." She pleaded trying to struggle free.

Wait. Did I just say that? She pleaded? But she was. She laid here right in front of me pleading for her life.

"Quiet!" I yelled out.

Her eyes were getting swelled up with tears.

"Now you want to cry?" I tauntingly asked. "Did you cry when you killed my brothers?"

"What brothers?"

"Obvious. You probably did kill that many ninjas of the Mugen-Tenshin clan to even realize who were dying by your blade." How dare she disgrace the names of my brother that way? "Did you cry when killed Ayane?"

She gave me a confused look. "Who's Ayane?"

Her reply struck me in surprise. Was she serious? Of course not, she has to be playing games with me. Is she?

"Do not toy with me!" I yelled back leaning my sword closer to her face. I wasn't going to kill her, but I loved seeing her in fright.

She yelped. "I don't know. I really don't know who Ayane is."

I disgustingly said, "You don't remember your half-sister Ayane of the Mugen-Tenshin clan?"

Her pleading eyes looked back at me. Tears began to run down her cheek. "Mugen-'What'?"

My eyes popped open. I think she was being serious. Maybe it's amnesia or something. That would explain why she'd been asleep for so long. But what if this was all a prank.

"What is your name?" I asked.

She hesitated, then her voice trembled when she finally spoke. "I-I don't know."

Maybe I have the wrong person. No, this is definitely Kasumi.

"I found you asleep in the forest." I still spoke firmly. "What happened to you before?"

Her voice trembled again. "I-I don't re-remember."

I was convinced something happened to Kasumi after her and Ayane's battle. What is was? I was unsure of that at the moment, but it still did not excuse her action in the past, and in no way was I going to take it easy on her.

I sat down and proceeded to eat my fish again. I caught at Kasumi and noticed she was staring at me digging into my fish. No way. There was going to be no way I will feed the kinoichi after everything she has done.

"Please, sir, I'm very hungry." She spoke.

"No." I said firmly taking another bite out of my fish.

I could tell she wanted to argue, but she was the one bonded and I was the one holding the sharp metal object, we both knew who would eventually win.

---------------------------------------------------------

After my dinner, I was ready to get some rest to make the journey back to the village with the runaway shinobi as my prize. I knew Hayate would be pleased that I would be able to bring him a prize better than just the location of where she's at. Then I remembered I couldn't sleep. Not only did I have to keep an eye on Kasumi but I also had to keep a look out for the Mizu Doragon Clan. Damn it!

So instead I took a nearby log and began to chisel little wood darts. They made perfect projectiles and passes a substantial amount of time.

"Who am I?" Kasumi asked just as I was putting the finishing touches to one of my darts.

"Shut up." I said partly ignoring her.

"I'm sorry."

"That's not going to work." I said still concentrating on my little wooden dart.

"What's not going to work?"

I stopped my work and looked at her. "I am really getting sick of your 'forgetful' games, Kasumi."

"My name is Kasumi?"

Before I was able to answer, a rustle from the leaves gave a signal of intrusions. "Shhh." I had to quiet her nonsense.

I put my ears on full alert, sure there were forest animals, but I'm still on dangerous territory.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi whispered.

"Shut up." I whispered loudly back at her.

THERE IT WAS AGAIN! Someone was stalking us. I had no time to waste. I picked up my sword and pulled it from its sheath.

Then a voice spoke within the forest. "Wow, a home, a fireplace, a lovely lady." Then figure emerged from the forest, a Mizu Doragon ninja whom wore no mask. I could tell from his emblems that he was squad leader just like me. He finished his sentence. "We leave for a couple of days and you make yourself a bachelor's pad on our grounds."

Unfortunately, it was their territory, I had to show respect. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was looking for this captive. We'll be gone in the morning."

"Mugen-Tenshin looking for a captive?" He noticed the emblems on my uniform. "That's strange." He bent over cutting the bonds from Kasumi. I wanted to attack, but something told me that the smart thing to do was to stay put.

He forcefully picked Kasumi up to her feet. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

Kasumi trembled in fright. I only looked as my eyes lowered in anger.

Kasumi then answered the man with a bit of trembling in her voice. "He calls me Kasumi." She said pointing at me.

The man looked at me then back at her. "Is he your master?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I just don't know who I am."

"Wait, I remember you." He looked at me. "This is the one your clan has been chasing for so long."

"Yes." I replied sully.

He looked at Kasumi. "No need for any more worries darling. You will come with us and we'll help you fight against the Mugen-Tenshin. Sounds good?"

"Help me fight?" Kasumi asked. "I can't fight."

The man laughed out loud. "Sure you can't." He sarcastically said. He then put his hand on her face and began to caress. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll help you."

I don't know what it was, but I did not like the fact that this man was putting his hand on Kasumi in that manner. "Let her go!"

The man looked at me with a surprised shock. Then he frowned. He stared into my eyes deep. "She's with me. The rest of you, kill him."

The rest of you? What did he mean by that? I probably should've waited a couple of seconds before asking that question, because instantly I was surrounded by a group of Mizu Doragon Clan member. I said I could take on two maybe three, but I was surrounded by six of these ninjas. I knew I didn't have a chance.

One decided to make the first attack as I quickly blocked his with my sword. As soon as I blocked, it left my ribs completely vulnerable as another punched me hard. I stumbled but maintained my balance as delivered a hard back kick to one standing behind. Unfortunately, he was just as quick and cunning as I was he caught my foot and twisted it forcing me to fall to the ground.

Then three of the ninjas picked me up and one held me in a full nelson leaving my entire body open for an attack. Another slowly trotted in front of me with his sword in hand. I knew what was to come next. Thankfully, I wasn't afraid of death. No ninja is. When their time comes they must be ready to accept their faith. One good thing about this, I would soon be able to join with my brothers again.

The ninja raised his sword ready for his final swing.

"Wait!" It was Kasumi.

The ninja held his position and Kasumi used her innocent brown eyes to look into the squad leader's eyes. "Please don't hurt him. I'll join you."

What is she doing?

"You will? To save him?"

"Please, he has only been kind to me. He doesn't deserve death. Please."

"Are you begging me?" The squad leader started to sound disgusted. "Shinobis don't beg."

The man was intent on becoming upset. He looked at me. "This is what your pathetic clan has been chasing for so many years? A begging shinobi?"

I didn't answer him back; I just continued to give him a cold and angry stare.

He looked back at Kasumi. "You know I have a better plan for you."

He then wasted no time in giving the kunoichi a hard back slap to her face which forced her to fall to the ground.

"Kasumi!" I yelled out. I tried to make a leap to her aid, but the ninjas that held me restrained me from stepping even two feet from where I currently stood.

Kasumi grunted in pain as the squad leader grabbed her tightly by her hair pulling her back to her feet. He stared into her brown eyes. "He dresses you up in these rags and you want to save him." He then gave her another hard slap knocking her back to the ground.

"Come on, Kasumi. Just fight him!" I yelled again. She didn't not have use her trickery any longer. This man was intent on hurting her, possibly worse.

He looked to his squad that was restraining me. "Shut him up."

They obeyed as they gagged my mouth with a cloth of their emblem then covered it with another. All I could do was watch.

He picked her up by her hair again by her hair. "Yeah, you heard him. Fight me!" Without even giving her a chance to fight back he slapped her back to the ground.

He was having his fun with us and there was nothing I could do about it.

He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Okay, now I'm getting a bit bored." He pulled out a small knife. "How about I finish up the job in 2 seconds in what it took your clan 2 years to not even complete.

He picked Kasumi up by her hair again. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears. The squad leader readied his blade, gripping it tightly into his hand as stared deep into Kasumi's red eyes. Wait, a minute, red eyes?

"Time to say goodnight, beautiful."

He struck down and instantly Kasumi caught the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife. Shocked, the man struggle to force the knife into her chest, but Kasumi showed astonishing strength as she kept the blade from moving any closer to her body.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never hit a lady?" She looked at the knife then back at him and with a smile she continued. "Let alone, stab her?"

The man became wide-eyed as Kasumi only gave him a strong knee to his gut, then a hard knee to his face; the squad leader stumbled dropping his knife.

Kasumi gently strolled over to the knife and picked it up. "Now if I remember correctly, "She said. "You wanted me to fight you, right?"

The squad leader looked over to his men who still had me restrained from the fight. "Kill her!" He demanded.

They released me and readied themselves to battle the kinochi.

Kasumi looked over to her new adversaries, "I bet I could kill all of you with just this little blade."

I couldn't help but notice how strangely and cocky Kasumi was acting. Maybe her 'amnesia' thing was all just a trick. But then there's the fact her brown eyes turned red. Not a glowing creepy monster red, but more like a pupil red as if she was born with them. Kind of like…wait, no, it couldn't be…

The ninjas made their attack quick and swift, but Kasumi proved to be more than a match as she dodged each sword with swiftness and grace. There was a more brutal side to her attacks that remind me of…I can't believe it.

The fight quickly came to an end when Kasumi dodged an attacked and quickly shoved the knife into the ninja's throat. One tried to take advantage of her killing, but Kasumi stayed alert as she quickly remove the knife and cut the arm of the interfering ninja. He wasn't down for the fight yet, but was longer a huge threat in the battle. Kasumi moved on to battle the four remaining ninjas. One tried to attack with a side swing; Kasumi quickly blocked it with the small knife, kicking him in the face, and then quickly thrust a second one at another nearby ninja. As that ninja stumbled to make his fall, Kasumi noticed the ninja's sword was aiming at another's direction. She kicked the non-sharp edge forcing the force causing the sharp end to dig into his chest. Lastly, without hesitation, she threw the knife at the last standing ninja as it pierced and dug into his cranium. He instantly fell to his death.

Kasumi calmly walked over and picked up the knife embedded in the dead man's skull and wiped the blood off on his own clothing. She then turned and watched the others gather themselves for a second round.

"Have you re-considered your pathetic attempt on ending my life?" Kasumi asked the squad leader.

The squad leader kept quiet but only gritted his teeth.

Kasumi gave a deceitful smile and sighed. "I could do this all night. In fact, I encourage you to bring more friends if you have them."

The ninjas looked back to their leader with concern and awaited their orders. I wanted to laugh and tease the leader; I guess the only thing that kept me from doing so was that I forgot to remove the gag. I was too astonished by Kasumi's performance to even realize my own surroundings.

"You're best bet would be to retreat before I change my mind." She said to them finally.

The squad leader stood and stared Kasumi down for a bit. Then he spoke. "Fine. This is not over."

"Tick Tock." Kasumi said taunting him.

The squad leader gave her another cold stare but eventually gathered the nerve to call his forces off. "Let's go." He said and turned to leave.

Then Kasumi looked at me with her same deceitful smile. "Times up."

While keeping her eyes on me, she threw the knife in the direction of where the squad leader made his exit. He was still vision's view as I saw the knife dig into his spine as he fell to the ground, dead, to Kasumi's sneak attack. I looked back at Kasumi with the shock of not sparring the man's life. It was highly unlike her, but it was the action that she took. And here she stood, with her red eyes staring at me, with that same deceitful smile.

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

AREE: Papi You know you are my heart and you never cease to amaze me with your writings...You show your true potential each time you express your characters and their feelings...Just Perfect...Whatever you do..DONT stop writing...Love You Always Aree

**Just to let ya'll know this is my fiance, she surprised me when she left this review. But thanks baby you know you are my heart as well. Okay enough with the mushy stuff, I don't want Byo to throw up...lol. But thanks for the review babygirl.**

-----------------------------------------------

SugoiByoshin: That was unexpected! But we know you wouldn't harm your precious Ayane! Or would you...for the sake of the story! Good job as expected! ;)

**LOL, Ayane means nothing to me. Who am I kidding? I love that little purple-hair beauty. :-D But as I explained in the E-Mail...SHE WAS HIT BY A FRIGGIN METEOR:P Just wait until the next chapter comes, there are going to be a few surprises and new characters that's going to be introduced. I REALLY LIKE THE WAY THIS STORY IS TURNING OUT!**

-----------------------------------------------

Cuello: this is a great start I can't wait for the next chapter, I hope you update soon

**Here's the next chapter, how do you like it? There is a lot that's going to happen throughout this adventure and I really like the direction that I took with it. Hope you continue reading it.**

-----------------------------------------------

x-Red Eye-x: Wow, that was fabulous.

The detail was there, the setting, mood, tone, feelings; they were all there. I could really get a sense in my mind of exactly how everything looked.

The dialogue was well executed too, and the characters that did show up were IC. I'm looking forward to your next chapter.

--Red--

**WOW! You really liked it? XD XD Thanks, I hope you like this one as well, I've been putting a lot of energy into this story. HAPPY READING EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Resurrection

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alrighty, and here is ANOTHER chapter that turned out to be 8 pages long. I delayed on posting the storyline up to build the suspense for my readers and based on the reviews it worked :-D Now, it's up and I get to present another long chapter to you. Again this one turned out to be 8 pages at 8 size font, so you know I've been typing alot. I'm a few chapters ahead and I can promise you you're going to enjoy it.

As always please R&R

SHAMELESS PLUG! DatBoyScrooge(dot)com :P

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Resurrection**

I finally gathered the nerve to remove the gag from my mouth as Kasumi started to slyly make her way to the dead squad leader.

"So I guess the whole 'I can't fight thing' was to throw them off?" I had my beliefs on Kasumi's earlier actions. Her brown eyes turning red, the certain attitude change from scared to cocky, and the deceitful smile Kasumi was never known for. I just refused to believe my own hypothesis.

Then at that, Kasumi completely ignored me. She pulled the knife out of the dead body, claiming it for her own, then she walked past me as if I wasn't even in her presence.

"I'm talking to you. What just happened back there?"

She just looked back at me with those same red eyes, threw up her head, scoffed and replied. "Whatever." Then turned and began to make her way to the camp.

My fish still laid near the open fire as I saw the shinobi pick up the warm raw fish and claimed it as her own. My eyes popped open in astonishment. Kasumi has made her self comfortable near my fire, eating my food, even after I forcefully made it clear that she was not welcome to my morsels. How dare does a shinobi look at me in such a manner and shows that amount of disrespect while in my presence?

I ran to grab my sword and pointed it in her direction. "You will respect me." I demanded.

She turned and gave me a taunthing smile. "Or what?" She rhetorically asked. "You're going to kill me?" She rhetorically asked again with that same smile. For some reason, she had a sudden obsession to be sarcastic. "Remove your mask. I want to see the true weakling that couldn't protect his own life."

I was reluctant at first, but slowly obliged, removing the mask off of my face.

Kasumi snickered when she saw my angered look piercing into her. "And what is your name, weakling?"

I sneered, "Ryokai, the same weakling that saved your life when you left yourself vulnerable to the Mizu Doragon."

She laughed at me then mockingly spoke, "Ryokai, the same weakling that couldn't protect himself and a woman in despair." She said taking another huge bite out of my fish. After she swallowed she stated, "Please don't tell me you want to fight someone that killed the people you couldn't defeat." Then she turned her body to me and stated. "After that performance, I didn't even break a sweat. Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

I lowered my sword. What could I say? She was right. I couldn't defeat the six ninjas and yet she took them on as if they were nothing but a joke to her. I was beginning to understand why she has been too hard to catch after so long of a hunt.

Kasumi took notice to my lowered sword. "That's what I thought." She boastingly said as she dropped boned remains of my food, stood, and turned to make her way through the forest.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked as I began to chase after her.

"Just go home, weakling." She continued to taunt me.

Hey, just because I couldn't defeat six ninjas at one time doesn't make me a weakling, does it? If you think I'm offended that a female is stronger than me, then you're wrong. Do you know how many powerful kinochis are out there having their way with the male ninjas? If a kinochi joins a clan, do not be surprised if she turns out to be the best. It's almost natural for their gender.

I grabbed her by her arm. "I'm not a weakling." I said. Woman or not, I wasn't going to let anyone talk about me that way. Especially a traitor.

Kasumi then gave me a cold stare. "I said, 'Go home'."

Again, she continues with her rants. Well, two can play that game. I gave her a cold stare back. "No."

She then pulled out the knife and put the point to my chest. "Now will you listen?"

Believe it or not, but I wasn't scared. I knew this was only a test and if she was to stab, well, as I said earlier, ninjas are not afraid of death. "No."

Kasumi stared at me for a second observing my facial expression to see if I was bluffing. Then a smile came across her face, this time not of deceit. "Maybe you're not pathetic after all. Still a weakling, but not pathetic." She said as she put away the knife, sparing my life. She turned and began walking through the forest again.

"Where are you going?" I asked again.

"I don't know."

"So you're walking in the forest in the middle of the night with no direction?"

"Yes."

"What are you hoping to find?"

"I don't know."

She still spoke as if she was partially ignoring me. It was becoming very annoying at this point. It was as if she took control when I had the "Master" title in my hand.

Then she looked at me. "Do you know where a lake is at?"

"Maybe. If you tell me what's going on."

She snickered. "You wouldn't understand." We stood in silence waiting for the other to speak. Then she broke the silence. "Fine, I'll find it myself." She turned to leave again (in the opposite direction of the nearby lake for that matter).

"Wait, okay," I reluctantly said. "I'll show you." I mean, I liked seeing the female run around lost, too stubborn and obnoxious to admit she needs help. Kasumi was beginning to remind me a lot of her.

I led her to the lake where I had fished earlier and she commenced to wash her face. For once she decided to make conversation.

"You gave me these rags?" Referring to the clothes I dressed her in.

"Yes. I found you naked in the middle of the forest. I had to dress you in something."

"Next time pick something more appropriate."

God, she was getting more and more annoying by the minute. "Next time, I'll just let you walk around naked." Then I started to blab as she washed her face and looked at her reflection in the water. "You should be appreciative when someone helps you out. I could've left you for dead if it wasn't for…"

She interrupted me when she punched the water. Then she began to sob. What's going on now? Is she going insane?

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her tears, turned away from me and began walking again. "Nothing."

Then I realized I was being a bit too nice to the runaway shinobi. She may have saved my life, but it was only in return of me saving hers, and that was no reason for her to treat me the way she was. I, then, practically yelled. "Just talk to me, Kasumi!"

Kasumi quickly turned with her knife in hand and threw it in my direction. My instinct kicked in as I caught the knife by its handle, preventing it from piercing into my face. I wasn't shocked at the fact my life was almost ended by the knife. I was shocked that it was Kasumi attacked me.

"Don't you ever call me that name!" She yelled.

That was it. That confirmed everything. I figured out what was going on. I wasn't talking to Kasumi and that wasn't Kasumi that killed those ninjas back there. That's why her eyes are red. That's why she fought in the brutal way that she did. That explains her cockiness and over-confidence. That explained why she punched at the reflection in the water. I knew who I was talking to; I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Ayane?"

The girl turned away and proceeded her sobbing. She didn't have to answer. Her tears were enough. Somehow, Ayane was in Kasumi's body. I walked up to her; I wanted to place my hands on her shoulders to comfort her, but I knew the type of person Ayane was, even in her time of need she didn't want to have anything to do with anyone.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

She continued to sob but eventually shrugged. She didn't know what happened to her either, just like Kasumi.

"How do you know your name?" I remembered how Kasumi couldn't remember anything. Surprisingly, this time, Ayane was ready to talk.

She turned to me, wiping the tears from her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know." She said. "All I remember is my name and how to fight." She sniffed back more tears. "And that I hate the owner of this body." Her voice trembled. "I don't know why I hate her."

I could've given her the full scoop at that time on who Kasumi was, but I didn't feel it was appropriate. I wanted to hold Ayane and let her know everything was going to be okay, but I knew she wasn't the type to take affection from anyone. As annoying and obnoxious as she was earlier, I still had to respect the type of person she was. I felt her sadness grow within my own body.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." I said, even though I had no idea where to begin. I mean, Ayane in Kasumi's body? I was struck in awe. Who would believe something like that could happen to another person.

"You'll have to start by heading back to the village." A voice said from within the forest.

Ayane and I both looked to see a woman emerged dressed in a silk kimono. She had long black hair that glided down to her back.

Ayane quickly composed herself. "Who are you?" She spoke in her usual demanding tone.

I answered for the mystery woman. "Hiroshi." I knew exactly who the female was. One of Ayame's followers. They are said to be the best kinochis but all they do is lounge around all day with no responsibilities except to protect Ayame. I just had no idea what she was doing out here, so justly, I asked. "What do you want?"

Ayame's followers always spoke with a calm and pleasant smile. That's what irritated me. They wanted to believe everything in the world was calm, peaceful, and pleasant. Well, they're not the ones risking their lives everyday for the better of the clan. "Hayate asked me to keep an eye on you." She said. "Made sure I cleaned up any mess that you made."

I was appalled. Hayate sent someone to watch over me? He didn't believe I could get the job done? Then why did he send me in the first place?

"We have all under control here."

"Oh really?" She asked as she made her way closer to us. The way she walked made it seems as if she glided her way to us. "Ayane's soul is trapped in Kasumi's body while the Mugen-Tenshin clan believes that Ayane was murdered."

Ayane intervened. "Murdered? By who?"

Hiroshi continued. "By the one of the body you possess now."

Ayane laughed. "Ha! I had to save her to make sure she didn't kill the both of us earlier."

"If you are referring to your battle with the ninjas, then I must agree. You are correct. But what you fail to realize is that Kasumi was vulnerable." She continued to explain. "She remembered nothing of herself, her past, or her skills. Fortunately, you were granted the knowledge of what you needed to remember for survival. That is why your soul intervened and removed Kasumi from possession."

Then I spoke. "You sound like you have some useful information."

She nodded. "True, but for the sake of our victim, I cannot reveal too much information all at once."

That made sense. We wouldn't want Ayane going mad and doing something to intentionally harm Kasumi's body and in turn herself, as well.

"So what can you tell us?"

Hiroshi smiled at me. "Follow me."

Ayane gave me a look of concern. I, too, wasn't sure of what was going on, but this is information that we need to figure out exactly what in the world was going on. Hiroshi took us on a hike that laste for hours. Even the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon as ifs radiance gave bright colors to the green forest. She eventually led us to an open meadow not too much further and just a bit outside of the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Hiroshi explained. "You are at the location where Kasumi and Ayane were about to have their final beautiful. Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked taking in the lovely scenery of the meadow filled with grass and multi-colored flowers. "To think that all of nature recuperated just minutes after the incident.

"Incident? What incident?" Ayane asked.

Hiroshi gave Ayane a smile. "Just before the brink of the battle, you two were hit by a large and summoned meteor."

"Summoned?" I asked.

Hiroshi nodded. "This meteor was no accident. If it was an accident, the meadow would be of nothing but burns, ash, and waste as it was when the meteor first struck into the ground. In only a matter of minutes this meadow was restored with the meteor buried deep beneath the earth."

"This was someone's plan?"

"An intent not to kill. That is why Kasumi and Ayane are still alive now."

"If not to kill, then what?"

"Who knows?" Hiroshi shrugged with that same smile. "When the meteor hit, it carried Ayane's body to Mugen-Tenshin territory." Hiroshi looked at me. "You were meant to find her body." Then she looked at Ayane. "Your soul was brought to Kasumi's body for a reason."

"What reason?" Ayane finally spoke.

"I'm not for sure of the reason or who is behind the plot."

Then I asked. "Does the Elders know of this?"

"Not yet. I wanted to confirm what I believed was correct." Then she stared into Ayane's red eyes embedded in Kasumi's body. "Now that I see that I am, we must head back to the village immediately." She paused. "Our only remedy for this symptom is to recover Ayane's body from the Garden of Resting and undo the spell."

"It may be Ayane, but they'll only see Kasumi. We both know the clan won't accept this with open arms." I spoke.

"Exactly, this is why we must sneak her in."

"Sneak?" Ayane said. "I prefer the front door method." She then pulled her knife. "Those who stand in my way will only die by this blade."

Hiroshi gave a pleasant laugh. "Foolish Ayane. You're still the same as I remembered you."

"Is that a compliment?" She replied with a question.

"First, you speak of killing off an entire clan with countless number of ninjas." She continued. "And even if you are so lucky to pull off such a victory, could you imagine the amount of friends and family you would be killing that have helped in raising you for so many years?"

Ayane stayed quiet but her lip curled in anger.

Hiroshi then finished. "Come we must hurry to the village."

Hiroshi led the way to the village. I stood behind following along with Ayane. Of course, I knew my way back, but I felt, regardless if Ayane didn't want to admit, she needed a companion right now. Just someone to walk side-by-side with her. We finally made out of Mizu-Doragon's territory. I couldn't have been more pleased. What did make me wonder is where they were if they weren't patrolling their own territory? I decided not to worry about it. A ninja must tend to his own missions. That's how Kasumi got herself in the mess she's in.

"I don't trust her." Ayane said interrupting my thoughts.

In fact, she didn't even whisper for Hiroshi to not hear. She spoke loudly enough, probably wanting to initiate a confrontation with Ayame's follower. Fortunately, Hiroshi only kept her eyes forward as if she was ignoring her; making her way through the trees to get back to Mugen-Tenshin territory.

"Why not?" I whispered. Hiroshi is a powerful person within the clan. I didn't want her to hear me and I'm subjected to whatever punishment the Elders would have in mind.

"She knows too much. And it seems she's keeping certain information from me."

"You can't see she's helping us?"

"Don't give me that. I know you don't like her as much as I don't. I can see it in your eyes."

Now why would she say that for her to hear? No matter how true it is. Okay, it's not that I don't trust her, I just don't like how we do all the fighting and they sit around doing nothing, when they are "so-called" the strongest.

"I never said that." I whispered a bit louder, trying to play off being secret while at the same time hoping Hiroshi would hear me defend myself and her honor.

"Whatever. Why does the Mugen-Tenshin hate Kasumi?"

I was hesitant at first, I even looked to the back of Hiroshi's head for some type of approval before revealing the information to her, "Several years ago, she betrayed her clan after her brother was injured. Against the orders of the Elders, she took the mission as her own and set off to avenge him."

"Her brother died?"

I shook my head. "No just severely injured after an intrusion attack." I looked to her. "I don't know too much of the details, but I was said to be a lone ninja. Probably a former clan member that took on half of the Mugen Tenshin force."

"A lone ninja?" Ayane gave a bit of a chuckle. "Is your entire clan full of weaklings?"

I gave her a cold stare. "You were one of the ninjas he took out."

Ayane stayed quiet at that remark. I probably shouldn't have told her that, but if she's bold enough to call the clan "weaklings" then she's bold enough to hear that she was one of those "weaklings".

"What happened afterwards?" She broke the silence. "Was she successful?"

"She's still alive, isn't she?" I replied.

"How was she able to defeat the intruder and I wasn't? I know she isn't stronger than me."

I didn't know how to answer the question. Ayane did bring up a good point. From what I know, she has trained a lot more along the sides of some of the greatest fighters, but in actuality who was stronger, Kasumi or Ayane? "I don't know." That's all I could say.

"You said she went to avenge her brother. What can you tell me about him?"

Hiroshi was still keeping a steady pace in front of us. Ayane was asking these questions and I wasn't for sure if I was allowed to answer them or not. I didn't want to reveal delicate information that could have a negative effect depending on how Ayane took the news. Reluctantly, I answered. "I think Hiroshi is right. Maybe we shouldn't reveal too much information to you just yet."

Ayane stopped herself and I in her tracks and once again I could feel the blade of the knife pressing up against my body, only this time it was my back. Unfortunately, Hiroshi kept her pace leaving us behind.

"I just told you, I didn't trust her. Are you going to give me a reason not to trust you?"

"Don't you think this is getting a bit old, Ayane?"

"Just answer my question."

"As Hiroshi said, we shouldn't reveal too much information all at once." I said staring into her eyes showing no fear. "Kill me if you like, but what I do not appreciate is you threatening my life every time something does not go your way."

Ayane stared at me for a bit, then I could feel the blade slowly easing itself off of my back. She, then, placed the knife in front of my face. "I swear if I find out you're giving me a reason not to trust you, I will no longer threaten your life, but take it as well."

"Do as you please, Ayane. For certain, I am not giving you a reason to not trust me."

She stood quiet again staring at me as if she was trying to hypnotize me with her red eyes. "Keep it that way." She finally said as she turned to catch up with Hiroshi.

I gave a sigh, not a sigh of relief, but of annoyance. That's exactly what Ayane was coming to. As much as I tried to work with her, she didn't want to accept my help. I was already getting sick of it. I was already beginning to miss Kasumi.

"Here we are." Hiroshi said as we stood outside of the gates of the Mugen Tenshin village. It was a two-day hike, seems as if I did more traveling than I thought. Don't worry, I'm not leaving out nothing important. The past two days was nothing but Ayane trying to get more information out of me. And yes, she did try to threaten my life a few dozen more times.

After the two days, we stood out side of the Mugen Tenshin village, just out of view from the front door guards.

"I will go in first." Hiroshi looked at me. "Bring her to the side entrance. I will have some followers distract those guards, and immediately bring her to Hayate's quarters."

I gave a bow in agreement but Ayane intervened.

"I still prefer the front door method."

"We'll try that if this doesn't work." Hiroshi only said that to quiet Ayane's obnoxious behavior as she departed from the group and headed inside the village.

We must've waited for at least an hour before we received the signal from another one of Ayame's followers to make our entrance.

We did as we were told as we made our way inside. The guards were gone, the residents were gone. Hiroshi did a great job in clearing out the path to Hayate's quarters. Ayane stayed closed, thankfully. At least it gave me some confidence that she knew how to take orders when needed to.

We finally made it to Hayate's quarters where Hiroshi stood outside of Hayate's door awaiting our arrival.

"It's about time you two showed up." She said.

"It isn't easy trying to sneak past an entire clan." I said. "Thanks for the help." I sarcastically stated.

That's when everything spoiled as nearby ninja making his walk saw Kasumi's form standing next to the two Mugen Tenshin ninjas.

First he gasp. "What is she doing here?"

I quickly tried to quiet him. "Shhh. It's okay."

But being a member of the Mugen Tenshin clan and seeing a former member, now a traitor, on Mugen Tenshin territorial village, it's normal to predict his next action.

"It's the traitor!" He yelled which alerted nearby ninjas that even I didn't know was around.

I looked to Hiroshi for help, but all she did was flip her hair and said, "Well my work here is done." As she turned and walked into Hayate's quarters.

I was shocked that Hiroshi left me alone with the possessed body of Kasumi. How was I going to explain this? Why would she just turn her back on us?

Surprisingly, Ayane kept her calm, as Tenjinmon ninjas gathered into a group surrounding Ayane and me in a circle.

"What is she doing here?" I heard that voice among many of the others that was commoting around us.

I did my best to gain control of the situation.

"Please, it is not what it seems. This is not Kasumi."

"How can you say such an ignorant thing? She's standing right here in front of us."

Ayane looked at me with red eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking, she was ready to take them all on in battle, by herself.

"Listen, why would I bring a runaway shinobi on Mugen Tenshin territory?" I tried to reason.

It didn't work. "Maybe you've sided with her."

The arguing and commotion continued until Ayane broke the noise. "Enough!" Everyone quieted and focused their attention to her. "I am not the woman who you think I am." She said coldly.

"How dare you speak to us that way traitor?"

I had a feeling he shouldn't have said that. Ayane looked at me. "Give me your sword."

"What? No." I said back.

"It's obvious these imbeciles aren't up to reason, so I guess there's only one other way to prove I am not Kasumi."

"Forget it, Ayane. I'm not."

"Fine, then look around." She said waving her hand in a circle as the Tenjinmon ninja began retrieving and readying their respected swords. "They already think you went against them. Are you going to sit here and let them kill us?"

I stayed quiet which caused her to roll her giving giving off a sigh, "Fine I promise I won't kill them."

"I want no part in this."

"Good, cause I don't need you as a distraction. Give me your sword and sit this one out."

God, I hated when she was right. I don't know what I got myself into. All I was doing was obeying orders and now I'm being looked at as a traitor. "You promise not to kill them."

"Tick tock, Ryokai." After the encounter in the Mizu Doragon forest, I was familiar with what she meant all too well.

"Fine." I said as I reached for the sword strapped to my back.

Before I could even pull it out, I have a hand grab my wrists preventing me from unshielding my weapon. I looked back to see who the individual was.

"Hayate." I was glad to see him. Maybe now I can get some order around here.

"Why did you bring her here?" He gave me a cold and angry look. So much for order.

In honor and respect to my leader, I bowed before him. "My apologies Hayate-sama…"

Before I could speak any further he interrupted me, "I only asked you to return with her location."

"This person you see is not Kasumi. I assure you." I looked up and saw him arch his eyebrow at me. "Please Hayate-sama."

Then Ayane intervened. "Get off of your knees. You have nothing to explain to him." She boastingly said.

Hayate became angered at Ayane's (Kasumi in his mind) insolence. "Stay out of this, Kasumi. It doesn't concern you."

"Don't call me that name." I could tell by just her voice she was easily getting aggravated as well as Hayate. I had to say something before things become out of control.

"Please Hayate-sama, forgive her. She knows not of what she speaks. Her memory has been erased."

He looked down to me. "If she is not Kasumi, then who is she."

I took a deep breath. I was hesitant on giving him the correct answer. I wasn't sure how he would react. "Ayane."

I looked to read his facial expressions and it was the same as mine when I first found out the body of Kasumi held the soul of Ayane.

"What kind of trick is this?" He asked.

"Please Hayate-sama. Just look into her eyes. Look at her soul. It is not Kasumi you are looking at."

I wouldn't say Hayate was hesitant or cautious, but he did stall as he slowly walked towards Ayane. The kinochi stared at Hayate with angered eyes. She didn't like the fact that this stranger was throwing his power around so freely.

Hayate looked deep within Ayane's red eyes. That was the first giveaway. The second I would have to say the frown. From what I know, Kasumi would normally have a smile or some other expression to show off her innocence.

"Ayane?" Hayate remarked with concern.

Ayane only stayed quiet as her look pierced a hole into Hayate.

Then a smile came across his face. "It's really you." He grabbed the kinochi and gave her a hug. I, myself, was surprised. I've never seen a ninja display such emotion.

Ayane immediately pushed him off of her. "Don't you ever put your hands on me!"

That's when I stood. I wasn't for sure if Hayate was angry or disappointed at this point, but I had to assure. "Please Hayate-sama. Forgive her. As I said she doesn't remember anything."

Hayate looked at me. "All is forgiven." Then he asked. "How did this happen?"

"It's a long story." I looked around to the other by-standing ninjas still having their weapons ready to strike on the command. I was giving the impression that maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to speak aloud before the group.

Hayate immediately caught on to my silent request. He gave his silent signal to his Tenshinmon ninjas to take their leave. They were hesitant at first, if I was in their position I wouldn't blame them. Here we have the body of the shinobi standing in full presence on Mugen-Tenshin territory and to hear the soul of, what is to be believed, a dead warrior trapping itself inside of its worst enemy. But as ninjas they had orders to follow, after a bit of silent discussion within their own minds, they slowly began taking their leave. Each still keeping a close eye onto the body of Kasumi.

Once everyone was out of sight, Hayate turned to us. "Come in. It seems there is much we must discuss."

* * *

**MY REVIEWS:**

**------------------------------------------**

LadyMidnight: WOW! So first you make Kasumi seem totally incapable and amnesia wrought and then she's there kicking but with a sadistic look on her face...I LOVE it! Very different from the other stories I've read, great job!  
**  
I must say that Chapters 1 & 2 are my favs because it introduces the plotline to the story, this is the reason why I didn't want to give away the plotline when the story was first introduced.**

------------------------------------------

LadyMidnight: Ooh! WOW! Makes me want to know what's going to happen next! Once again, fantastic writing  
**  
Thanks...so far this is my favorite story of all three mainly because (since it's posted monthly) I get to go as deep indepth as I want to and put out a 8-9 page chapter.**

------------------------------------------

James Hanson: Greeings.

You bastard! You killed Ayane! No!  
What do you mean she got hit by a meteor? It looked like both sisters got hit by the meteor. And why were both found naked with blood coming out of their mouthes? And why was Ayane dead (waahh!) but not Kasumi? And why are her eyes red? Sounds a little X-Files-ish to me. You got some explaining to do mister.  
And since when does the clan especially the Tenjin-mon respect Ayane?

Catch you later, by for now.

James Hanson  
**  
Hmmmm, I think someone here owes me an apology. hehehe, j/k, but of course I couldn't kill Ayane. But still the question remains, will she die sooner or later. Will Kasumi die sooner or latr will they both die sooner or later? And'there's only one way to find out (keep reading on). And after reading this chapter, I can see all except for one of your questions being answered which is the "Why were they found naked with blood coming out of their mouths?"...and I don't want to spoil so all I can say is keep reading. XD**

------------------------------------------

Gullible Panda: WHAAT!

OMG! THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE BEST PLOTS EVER! CRIES HAPPILY I GIVE THIS 5 STARS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I ACUTALLY THOUGHT AYANE WAS DEAD! WAH! OMGG CONTINUE! I LOVE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!

This reminds me of "Samurai Deeper Kyo"

but I love these two beautiful ninja's better... sniffles I never dreamt of such a beautiful plot... bravo.. please continue.. cries

BLUSHES I'm glad you like it. And I love you too, but I must warn you, I'm engaged. hehehehe :P ****

hehehehe...I have a confession, I did get the idea of Samurai Deeper Kyo, and I'm glad you are a fan of the anime as well. But what I can say in my defense, is that only a few aspects of Samurai Deeper Kyo was taken, but most to almost all of the story is mine XD You'll see what I mean. 


	4. Chapter 3: Garden of Resting

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

**DISCLAIMER: **Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Garden Of Resting**

Hiroshi was inside as well. I gave her a cold look when I saw her, but she only replied with her little innocent smile. Did she know that nothing was going to happen? Did she think would get killed and didn't want any part of it? Maybe she was the one that alerted Hayate to come outside? Or maybe it was all the commotion? I wasn't for sure what it was, but her immediate action at that moment, did not settle well with me, and in turn, I had a hint of despise for the follower.

As we gathered around, Hiroshi and I did most of the talking. Hayate listened on as we both began to explain on my findings and Hiroshi's story of mysterious meteor. What was confusing was how much Hiroshi knew about Kasumi's & Ayane's accident. I have heard nothing of any such meteor attacking the earth. How could such a phenomenon go unnoticed? How did she know of the transferring of bodies? I didn't even have to convince her that Kasumi was really Ayane and she didn't express any shock. It was as if she expected everything to happen as it has.

We tried to give Ayane a chance to speak, but memory was completely wiped. What was interesting was that she did remember the conversation between the original Kasumi and me. She said she remember being asleep, and our conversation was part of her dream. That only told me while Kasumi rested; she was learning everything that was going on as well. Hiroshi did inform us that when the two fighters take control of their respected bodies, they will remember all of their past as well as all of their skills. Apparently, even as strong as Ayane is now, she still cannot perform to the full potential that she is known for.

As we talked, we noticed Ayane was giving Hayate an odd look. It wasn't an angry look any longer, but far from it. It's pretty hard to describe, but if I had to put it into words, I would have to say that, for once, she looked innocent. Ever since she took control of the shinobi's body, Ayane was content on looking angry, distraught, disturbed, or any of those types of feelings that would prevent anyone of thinking twice before attacking the kunoichi. But this time it was different. I don't know if she remembers Hayate or if her emotion around him was automatic. What I did know was that for once I saw Ayane smile and Hayate was the cause of it.

I could tell Hayate was still partially skeptical of all of these matters presented to him all at once. It's understandable; especially, due to the fact, when you have to consider that you once believed that your own sister killed a clan member close to you. I couldn't tell what his actual thoughts were, but I could tell he was not happy about the situation. For one, he had a hard time looking at the face of Kasumi, even if it was Ayane's soul controlling her.

"So what needs to be done now?" He asked.

"We must not keep this secret from the Elders." Hiroshi was more than happy to answer. " I concur we inform them immediately with this discovery. They should give us the permission needed to retrieve her body from the Garden of Resting." She said. "From there we can transfer their bodies to their original owner and you will have your victim."

I could see Hayate lip curl in anger at the thought of finally having Kasumi at his disposal. I think I was beginning to understand Hiroshi's plan.

"Remember Hayate-sama," I said. "Kasumi didn't kill Ayane. Not if she's sitting in front of us now."

"You are right, Ryokai." said Hiroshi. "But with the shinobi at complete disposal of the Mugen Tenshin, the leader can fulfill his duty and assassinate the traitor."

That was it. I was right. It may not have explained as to how she knew so much about the meteor but it did explain why she was so fond of making sure that Ayane returned to her body. She wanted to see Kasumi dead. Unnaturally of me, I was defending the shinobi.

"Quiet." Hayate calmly said. "We will head to the Elders and seek their advice."

"Then what?" I curiously asked wanting to know Hayate's attention.

Hayate ignored the answer he knew I was expecting for but simply replied. "They will guide us on what will need to be done."

Why did I feel uneasy with Hayate's answer? Maybe because it wasn't a direct one. Maybe if he would've said something along the lines of "I'm going to kill Kasumi", would've made me feel better. Or would it? In fact, that is a good question to ask myself. Why was I defending Kasumi?

It was Hayate, Hiroshi, Ayane (in Kasumi's form of course), and I that walked outside and already waiting for us was the beautiful, shy, and timid, Ayame. I knew things were about to become even more intense.

Ayame looked directly into Ayane's eyes. "My daughter."

Ayane only gleemed backed with evil in her eyes. "Who are you?"

Hiroshi intervened speaking in her usual calm voice. "Your mother. Ayame."

Ayane face still stood firm, but you could tell it was easing up from Hiroshi's words. There was a sense of calmness in Ayane's voice afterwards. "My mother."

"Oh my, Hiroshi," Ayame spoke to her follower but kept her eyes on Ayane. "your words are true." Tears began to slide down her cheek. "She really is still alive."

Ayame ran to hug her daughter. Ayane was uneasy of having the female grab her. After all, though she was her mother, Ayane still only knew her for a matter of seconds; but eventually, and surprisingly, she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her.

"Mother." Ayane said calmly as she rested her head in her shoulder.

I can say that it was a beautiful sight. Ayane hasn't hugged her mother for as long as I could remember. For a woman who does not express emotion, even I could feel Ayane's tension being released as they embraced.

Ayame hated when the sisters fought. She hated the fact that Ayane took the mission to hunt Kasumi. She loved Ayane just as equally as she did Kasumi.

"I am so sorry." Ayame pleaded.

"For what?" Ayane looked at her with concern.

Hiroshi answered. "You are her daughter. Her responsibility. A mother only wishes to see the best out of their children, and will blame themselves when they see their children fall."

Ayane listened to Hiroshi's kind words.

"She blamed herself for what everyone thought was your death. That is just her motherly instinct. So, we are not surprised, that she blames herself for what has happened here."

Ayame's eyes were glassy, "Hiroshi told me everything. I had to see it for myself."

"Do not blame yourself, mother." Ayane said. "The accident was a fault of no one's. Rather it's Nature's own way of sending its message."

"Sometimes, I can't help it." Ayame replied.

Just then Hayate cleared his throat loudly to garnish the attention of the women. "We must be going." He said.

Ayane looked back to her mother. "He's right, but we are planning to fix this now. You will soon have your daughters back."

Ayame wiped a tear from her face. "I may get one daughter back," She said looking at the Kasumi-shell. "But I doubt you'll forgive me and love me when all of your memory has returned."

"What do you mean?"

Ayame slowly turned and leave. Ayane wanted and attempted to stop her, but Hiroshi confirmed. "Let her go. What she speaks is the truth. You will later learn this for yourself."

I watched Ayame take her leave and when I glanced at Ayane, she could only watch her mother walk away in complete awe.

Hayate interrupted the thoughts that were swirling through Ayane's head. "Let's go."

We finally made it to the presence of the Elders. Of course, they were at first startled to see the shinobi being escorted by the ordained 18th leader of the Mugen-Tenshin, especially alive. After some explaining and convincing, even on Ayane's part, the Elders settled as they began listening on to the updates of events that led to Ayane's soul being trapped in Kasumi's and her events that led us to the present. Basically, Hiroshi and I repeated the exact same story we told Hayate. Never were we to know the startled events the Elders left for us to manage.

"My dear, Ayane," Shiden spoke. "For long we have thought you have reunited with Genra-sama in the heavens above." He said. "We have believed that gods have granted you your final wish."

"Who is Genra?" Ayane abruptly asked.

You could easily hear the other four Elders give a gasp at Ayane's remark, but the wise Shiden understood all too well. "As your mission progress, you will learn of your life, which you are, and your duties to the Mugen-Tenshin clan."

"Mission?" I blurted. I was embarrassed to where I wanted to cover my mouth.

Then Shiden answered. "You have the permission of the Elders to retrieve the body from the Garden of the Resting. Please be aware that such a task isn't as simple as it may seem."

"What do you mean?" Ayane asked keeping her cocky tone.

"Retrieving the body will not simply allow your soul to be transferred back into your current state, Ayane. According to Hiroshi, Black Magic was summoned to remove your soul, so it will take the same Black Magic to resend you back to your temple."

"How do I do that?" Ayane asked. I'm glad she did, I was close to blurting those same words myself.

"The Diamond of Kansai."

I looked at Hayate when Shiden mentioned the name and my leader's eyes popped open with shock.

Shiden continued, "Two gems were designed and cursed by a shinobi of an ancient clan. The Diamond of Bansai and the Diamond of Kansai. In vengeance of his dishonored release, the shinobi used The Diamond of Bansai to transfer his soul to any of his former clan members. He caused at wreck havoc upon the clan risking the life of the one he controlled. The shinobi faced death many times and before meeting his maker, he called onto the Diamon of Kansai, to transform his soul back to his original body with no one being the wiser as to the truth of their attacks."

"Clever." Ayane said with a smile.

"Yes and evil." Finished Shiden. "The shinobi was eventually hunted and executed, not for the attacks on his former clan, but just for being a shinobi. It was after his death that the clan learned of the gems and learned their true purpose as they realized the aweful truth to their attacks." He gave Ayane a hard look. "Your story is very similar to that of the shinobi. My only concern is that history writes that the shinobi never lost his memory upon transfers. My only concern is if this is the right direction that needs to be taken."

Hiroshi then asked. "If it is?"

"If it is," Shiden continued. "Then someone has the Diamond of Bansai in their possession and possibly the Diamond of Kansai." He again looked at Ayane. "You're mission is to find those gems and reacquaint your soul with your body. As a forewarning, it will be a very difficult one. A mission that may acquire your full powers as a Hajinmon that are not available to you in Kasumi's body."

Ayane nodded.

"For now, " Shiden stated. "Go to the Garden of the Resting and retrieve your body. See yourself for the person you truly are, and while you hunt for the stones, we will care for the body, to ensure it will be well-rested upon your return and not to rot beneath the soil and this underground creatures."

A few more words were exchanged between the Elders and the team, Shiden even request that, as a reward, I could accompany Ayane and the others to view the body once more; but I was completely astonished to hear what I have learned from the Elders. Ayane definitely has a task at hand. She will have to learn more of her past, she will have to re-train, there were many things that needed to get done, even before she ventured out on her quest. One thing I was afraid of was, how long is Ayane allowed to stay in Kasumi's body before the gods interrupt and take the soul of the Hajinmon kunoichi away. Also, what would happen to Kasumi if such actions were to happen?

As we exited the Elders quarters and Hayate spoke directly to me, "You have done well, Ryokai." He said. "We will take over the journey from here."

Would you believe I had mixed feelings of relief and awe at the same time? I was happy to get away from Ayane, but at the same time I wasn't. I was happy to be out of this twisted situation, but at the same time I wasn't. I pondered on Hiroshi's true intentions. I pondered on Ayane's smile towards Hayate. It has only been just a matter of days and already I have experienced an intense emotional adventure. I guess I could say that I was relieved that I was being taken out of this twisted mess and I could say that I was in awe because from this point, I would not know what would happen with Ayane and Kasumi until it was already too late.

But my mission has come to an end. Regardless of my own personal feelings, I could not forget that I have the duties of the ninja to obey and follow. I bowed to Hayate, ready to take my leave. Just as I said I had mixed feelings of relief and awe, afterwards a feeling of surprised overwhelmed those feelings when Ayane said…

"His journey is not over." And she said it firmly.

Hayate arched his eyebrow at her.

She continued. "It's pitiful that the only person I can rely on right now is this weakling you sent to find me, but right now, he's the only person I can trust."

Was that a compliment?

"He is only a squad leader, Ayane. He must tend to the duties of his own." Hayate assured her.

Then Ayane took command as if she had forgotten our words of Hayate position within the Mugen-Tenshin clan, "There is no discussion, Hayate." She looked to each of us. "I do not know you or her," She said referring to Hiroshi. "Ryokai was the first person I seen since I opened my eyes and I will not participate in any mission unless he is by my side."

I stood astonished. Not knowing what to say, because I knew my words would have an effect on the defense of Ayane or the defense of Hayate.

Hayate still fought to take control of the argument, "You are right about one thing, Ayane, there will be no discussion on it. Ryokai has business that needed to be dealt with here."

Ayane's lip curled in anger. "Fine. Then I'll do it alone."

"Without our protection?" Hayate asked.

"Without your interferences." She confirmed.

Hiroshi then just intervened with a smart comment of her own. "Same old Ayane."

Ayane then looked to me. "Weakling," By the way, I was getting tired of that nickname, "lead me to the Garden of Resting." Then she looked at Hayate and sarcastically asked. "Unless if that's outside of his jurisdiction as well."

I, as well as anyone that stood in Hayate's presence, could easily tell he was struggling to hold on to what remained of his calmness. I could tell he wanted to yell, scream, and fight against the obnoxious female ninja. His patience kept him under control. "Very well." He looked at me with the angry look he was giving Ayane. "We'll guide her to the Garden of Resting. Afterwards, you will tend to your squad."

"Hai." I replied obeying my orders.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walked to the Garden of Resting, I inched myself closer to Ayane.

"That was a bold stunt you pulled earlier." I whispered to her.

"Who is he to tell me who can accompany me or not?"

"It is our way. Rules set in through traditions. He is my leader and his orders I must obey." We stayed silent, until I broke it. "I was surprised you wanted my help anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"After all," I then said mockingly, "I am a weakling."

"Yes, you are." Uh…I was kidding. "But your skills are grand. While you can't handle too many opponents, I know you would risk your life to protect."

"As would Hayate-sama." I assured her.

"I do not know that. Has he ever saved my life before?" She asked.

There was an incident awhile back regarding the Mugen Tenshin intruder I mentioned earlier, but I do not remember too many details at the time. What I remember is Hayate and Ayane did stand in battle together, but in the end they both failed to the powers of the intruder. I am not for sure if Hayate saved Ayane at any point, or even if Ayane saved Hayate. It would not be my place to tell her who saved who or even if one saved the other at all.

Ayane used the silence I used to contemplate my thought to concur her own answer, "Now you understand why I want you by my side."

I understood where she was getting at, and at the same time, I felt honored that the legendary female Tengu wanted me to assist her in her mission. Ultimately, I had orders to face. I shoved her pleads out of my head and focused on the mission at hand. Retrieve her body then tend to my own squad.

Ayane, Hayate, Hiroshi, and I, along with two of the Garden's gravediggers, made it to Ayane grave plot. It was a quiet time as we only looked onto the tombstone. Etched in markings read, "Kinoichi of the Hajinmon.". Each Japanese letter was marked artistically by Shiden himself.

The silence amongst us was in grievance. It was as if Ayane had died again as we could only watch the grave plot that held Ayane's cold body. What was supposed to be a body gathering, suddenly turned into a quiet mourn even though the soul of the corpse stood directly next to us.

An already emotional Hayate forced himself to break the silence. "Let's get started." He said to the gravediggers.

The two workers began their process, and each time they dug their shovels into the ground to pull the dirt out, it was as if they were reburying the body again.

Oddly, we stood longer than needed as the diggers continued burrowing the ground. They've had to be at least 8 feet in the ground. Our conclusion finally came to rest when one of the diggers blurted, "FOUND IT!"

A bit of relief came over me, maybe I was just urgent to see the look on Ayane's face when she was able to see her body for the first time.

The diggers climbed out of the hole and with my help, we lifted the coffin and rested it on the ground next to the large hole. Believe me, it was very heavy. The weight of the coffin with Ayane's 100+ body added to it, did not make it as a simple task as I may have just described. The coffin itself was of pure white with gold trim sidings. It wasn't made of wood, but of steel, to give the body better protection from the night demons. While on the day of my death, I just may receive the traditional wooden coffin, people of Ayane's stature and higher received this type of luxury.

Regardless, Ayane's body was at full disposal to us. I looked over to her with a smile. "Would you like to do the honors?" I said wiping the sweat of exhaustion from my face.

She gave a slight nod and walked over to the coffin. She needed the help from the workers to unlock the metal chasm. Once done, she was ready to open the casket. I saw her give herself a deep breath in preparation. She placed her hands on the coffin and slowly opened it.

The coffin was a luxury palace for a corpse with its perfected linens and padding for the body's comfort. It was an astonishing view, well, astonishing enough until…

"WHERE IS IT!" Ayane yelled out.

Her body did not lie in the coffin. Rather it was replaced with rocks.

Filled with anger, she grabbed one of the workers by his shirt. "WHERE IS IT!" She yelled.

The worker's voice trembled. "I-I don't know."

Ayane used her force and threw the man to the ground then jumped on top of him. She forcefully grabbed his shirt and shook the frightened man yelling, "WHERE IS MY BODY?"

When she didn't get her immediate response, she grabbed her katana and raised it to stab the victim.

Even as shocked as I was, I knew that this man had no association with this tragedy. I couldn't let Ayane simply kill him out of anger. I quickly jumped and tackled her off of him.

Ayane was known for her resourcefulness and quickness and when I pounced her onto the ground, our bodies rolled until she ended on top of me. With her red eyes full of fire and rage, she struck down with her katana. I quickly had to grab her wrists. Though it may have been too late to stop the blade from its course, I was able to divert it causing the small sword to dig into the ground. I quickly kicked her off of me and stood up in my ninjutsu stance. Not ready to attack, but to defend.

I yelled. "Ayane, calm down."

She stood staring at me coldly. "How dare you?"

"I couldn't let you kill him!"

Then she yelled. "WHERE IS MY BODY!"

"WE DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back.

"A DEAD BODY JUST DOESN'T GET UP AND WALK AWAY!" She emphasized.

Then I felt Hayate place his hands on my shoulder still looking at Ayane. "Ayane, we are just as shocked about this as you are. Anger will not solve anything."

"Easy for you to say." She told him. "You're not the one missing your body."

"I understand you're upset, but we need to sit down and figure this out slowly."

"SIT DOWN!" She began a frantic tantrum. "YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT DOWN WHILE MY BODY IS MISSING!" She continued her tantrum as we listened on to her words, but ultimately she ended with, "FORGET IT!" She yelled at us. "I am sick of playing by your rules." She said pointing at Hayate.

She placed her katana into its sheath. "If I must do this alone, then I will do it alone."

Aggravated, she turned and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hayate asked in a monotonous tone.

"Far away from here." She said over her shoulder.

And we just stood there and watched her storm off. Even though it was a matters of seconds, it seemed to be hours as we watched her trail. It was already hard enough talking to the old Ayane, but this Ayane is even more stubborn than before. I knew, Hiroshi knew it, and even Hayate knew it. After her actions, maybe I'm speaking out of anger, but I was glad to see the kinoichi gone and I can finally tend back to my clan.

I heard Hiroshi speak in her calm, yet annoying pleasant voice. "Typical." When I looked back she began strutting in her walk, making her exit.

"I want you to follow her." Hayate remarked keeping his eyes at the open trail where Ayane disappeared to.

No, he couldn't be talking to me. My work is done. I did my job; I needed to get back to my squad. Additionally, I can't be next to Ayane after her earlier actions. "Sir?" I asked in confusion, hoping that his words weren't for me.

He turned his head to me, and just then I knew he was giving me new orders, "I want you to follow her. Keep her out trouble."

"Me? Keep her out trouble?" Was he kidding? "She's more powerful than me."

"But you are the only she can trust."

No, I couldn't let this happen. "Why not get Hiroshi? After all, you sent her to follow me to 'clean up my mess'."

Whoa, I can't believe I just said that to my leader. I must be going mad.

"Do not speak to me that way." He didn't have to say that twice. "You were absent longer than expected, I sent Hiroshi to make sure you was alive."

"You didn't think I could get the job done."

"As you said, Ayane is more powerful than you. Kasumi is just as strong. I wanted to make sure you had protection in case Kasumi intervened your mission." He looked at me closely. "But now there is a different matter abroad." He looked at the rock-filled coffin. "Someone has stolen Ayane's body for reasons I do not understand." He said. "It must be found." Then continued, "Ayane has no course as to where to find her body but will not trust anyone else by her side except for you."

"I don't think she'll trust me too much after our previous display."

"Believe me," He said with a smile. "Ayane will forgive you and you will forgive her." He looked out at the distance where Ayane trailed off. "You will soon learn that Ayane is an innocent heart surrounded by anger."

I already saw the innocence of her the way she looked at Hayate and the way she hugged her mother. I saw the innocence when she saw the disconfigure reflection in the lake. Sometimes I could see through her anger when we spoke.

Still I protested, "I have no course as to find her body as well."

"That I understand." He said. "Just watch her, let me consult with the Elders on a course of action. We'll come to you with instructions. For now, just watch her."

Part of me wanted to continue my protest, "I do not feel as if it is appropriate for me to take this mission."

"Why not? You are still finishing your current mission."

I arched an eyebrow. "I am?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "You are still retrieving Ayane's body as part of my orders and you still have not viewed her body as your reward from the Elders."

"Loopholes."

Hayate gave me a smile with that comment. "Take advantage of it Ryokai. Who knows? One day, you may be standing next to me in leadership." My eyes popped open from that comment. What was he trying to say? "But now, the more serious matter at hand. Ayane needs you. Please assist her."


	5. Chapter 4: Koku

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Koku**

How in the world did I get myself into this mess? All I was supposed to do was find Kasumi, go back to Hayate, tell him her location, then tend to my squad. Now I'm chasing after one of the most stubborn, one of the most obnoxious females I have ever met in my life. In fact, I do not know any men that are as stubborn as Ayane. Sometimes I just wished Kasumi would take back her body, at least she was scared of me and I had control. Ayane? She's too blood-thirsty. Quick to kill and ask questions later.

How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah, I remember. I received some type of pleasure out of taunting the frightened Kasumi, that I decided to take her back to Hayate personally rather than following my original orders and return with her location. Damn you, Ryokai. Well, come to think of it, we did encounter the Mizu Doragon. If I didn't take Kasumi under my care then she would've been killed by them for sure.

Wait, why do I sound like I'm caring? I want her dead. Don't I? I can't explain what's going on with me; maybe Ayane is very close to getting to my last nerve. I have no idea where Ayane has run off to and I know she has no idea where she's going as well. I wish that sometimes she would just stop and think.

Enough of my arguing, I just had to get it off of my chest, but here I am; on Mugen-Tenshin territory, searching the forest all about looking for Ayane after she ran off when she noticed her body was missing from her own coffin. It is kind of weird when you think about it. Her grave plot looked untouched and I witnessed the body being buried into the ground, myself. How was it able to be removed without the ground being touched? Who would want a dead body? I thought about what the Elders said about the interesting story of the runaway shinobi that transferred his body to have his vengeance against his own clan. The Diamond of Kansai. I thought about its power and the effect it had on the avenging shinobi according to the story from Shiden. Has this mission taken a turn for the worst? I just have a feeling that if the body was somehow stolen, it was stolen for a reason, and if I know Ayane she'll do whatever it takes to make sure she comes out of the mission as the successor.

Well aside from my ranting, I guess it was about another hour or so before I found Ayane, of course still in Kasumi's form, sitting on a tree just staring into the wilderness afar. I gave a sigh of both relief and anguish. I was glad she was okay, but now that I found her, I knew that I was stuck with her. Through my jumping and I landed on a branch of a different tree not too far from her.

"So he sent the weakling to protect me?" She rhetorically asked.

There's that word again. "Weakling." She didn't even look at me to acknowledge my presence. She just kept her eyes fixed to the nature.

"Exactly, I'm here to protect you." Of course we all know I can't actually "protect" her, but I decided to have my own mocking and sarcastic tone to match hers.

She only glanced at me with a small chuckle then turned her eyes back to the forest, once again ignoring me. "Well go back to your master. I don't need your help nor your protection." She said that last word in sarcasm.

"You and I both know I can't do that." I told her.

"Sometimes you can be so stubborn, Ryokai."

I guess you wouldn't be surprised when I say my eyes popped open at that response. She calls me of all people stubborn? How dare she? Does she even realize the mess she has put me and the others through?

"Well, deal with it." I reluctantly said.

She gave a small chuckle without answer, but I knew that was her way of saying "Sure…" in another sarcastic tone. She stayed quiet and kept her eyes fixed to the trees afar. I was beginning to wonder what out there had her in so much attention that she could only glare at me once.

I looked out to the direction in where she was looking at. All I could see were the trees and leaves of the forest, but then I caught sight to what had her so preoccupied.

There was a fight going on. Five ninjas total, four against one. The four attacking ninjas wore the Mizu-Doragon colors. Not another encounter with these guys, also they were on our territory. They probably caught word to Ayane's actions and wanted to take revenge. But why were they attacking this sole individual?

Want to hear something astonishing? The lone ninja, whom wore no mask but had the outfit of the color green, was actually fending himself very well against the four ninjas. His single blade matched the power of numbers of the Mizu Doragon. That's something not even I can accomplish.

What made it more astonishing was that the man wore a thin scarf over his eyes. The man was blind and he fended himself very well against the attacks. I was stuck in awe to see this blind shinobi fight against ninjas with their full senses. In fact, there was already a dead Mizu Doragon ninja lying in a puddle of his own blood. That told me that this blind ninja is not only defending himself well, but has the ability to kill.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Ayane broke my daydream.

I only nodded, and like Ayane, I couldn't take my eyes off of the fight.

"He's been like this for a good ten minutes now. Not wanting to give up."

At least I know how I found Ayane. Ten minutes is a very long time to battle against blades. Being a squad leader, I have good tracking skills. If a person rests for five minutes at the most, I could find them easily. Ayane has been sitting here watching this battle for far too long.

"How do you think he's doing it?" I asked still watching the fight; still watching the blind man dodge another swinging sword which barely missed piercing into his flesh.

"Probably his other senses have excelled to a matter where his eyes are no longer needed." Ayane replied still keeping her focus on the fight.

I gave her a wondering stare, "How do you know that?" Was she gaining her memory already?

"Common sense, Ryokai." She replied. "How else can a blind man fight?"

We kept quiet but only watched. The blind man managed to slay another Mizu Doragon victim, but all was brought to end when after the killing, the man left himself vulnerable and a kick smashed into his back forcing him to the ground. Then the remaining ninjas stood over him with one readying himself to deliver the final blow.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Ayane said about to relieve herself from the perch.

"What? What do you mean? You're not going to help him?"

"I can't get involved in another man's affairs."

Ayane was remembering. Her memory was slowly, but surely, returning to her and she didn't even know it. She didn't say it in the exact words but her comment did resemble one of our closest rules. A ninja must never get involved in another ninja's affairs. But something about this guy told me for him to die wasn't right. He was blind. I'm not demeaning his character due to his handicap; actually I was attracted to his level of skills and his mastery of his physical handicap. I felt that I needed him alive, not for this mission or anything else, but for myself. I think I can learn a lot from him.

I readied my sword and Ayane already predicted my next action.

"Don't tell me the weakling is going to try to fight again." She said with a chuckle.

There's that word again. Now I knew I had to do it, not only for myself or the blind man, but maybe once and for all I can prove to Ayane that I'm not a weakling.

"I'm going, are you coming?"

She shook her head then said. "You shouldn't either."

It was my turn to be stubborn as I only turned away and jumped into the air. In mid-air I could hear Ayane, "Don't get involved." But even if I decided to change my mind in mid-air it was too late.

I had already planned out my attack. Slash and killed the attacker from behind, kick away the remaining ninjas and hope I get some assistance from the blind man. I'm grateful to say, my plan worked out perfectly.

I had my sword readied in the air ready to make the final blow. As I began to land I could see the figure that stood over the blind man ready to shove his sword into his victim's body. I figured the ninja would hear and just as he turned around to view me, it was already too late as I drove my blade into his chest and slashed as hard as I could. I could feel my blade cutting through his chestplate and sawing through of his ribs on his left side. His blood spurted onto my outfit and he fell dead.

The remaining ninjas startled attacked me as quickly as they could, but I already predicted this as I immediately went on the defense. It's not easy defending yourself against two highly skilled opponents, which makes me wonder how can Ayane, Hayate, Kasumi, and all of the other top ninjas fend themselves against larger numbers. Nevertheless, on this battlefield, I proved I was no weakling and successfully handed myself against my two attackers.

Soon enough, the blind man assisted me in the battle, able to lure one of the ninjas away which heavily relieved a lot of the pressure in my fight. I didn't pay attention to his fight, because I was too focused on my own. The last ninja and I stood toe-to-toe in an all out sword fight brawl as each of us seemed to be familiar with the other's fighting style. When he swung, I blocked. When I kicked, he dodged. It wasn't a battle of the physical, but rather a battle of wits, up until the point when I found my opening and my blade found its way to enter into his stomach. He grunted loudly before falling to the ground to his death.

I quickly looked to the blind man to see if he needed any assistance, but he had already finished off his opponent and was wiping the blood from his blade as he smiled at me stating. "I win." Referring to making the kill before I did.

I gave a slight chuckle. "Only by a few seconds."

"Thank you for your help. I would've never expected assistance from another ninja."

I graciously bowed in thanks my head to the wise fighter.

"My name is Koku, my life is yours." He said in thanks and then he began to turn and walk towards the depths of the forest.

It struck me as odd as a man that would thank me in such a manner would just turn and walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He turned to my direction. Even though the scarf was over his eyes it looked as if he was looking directly at me. "Off to train, eat, live my life another day anew."

"You mean, that's it?" I questioned. I mean, I saved his life, you would think there would be a lot more in order.

"I apologize." He said bowing in a sympathetic manner. "Is there something you wanted of me?"

He made a good point. There wasn't anything in particular I wanted in return, but still, a simple "Thank you" and leave? "Well, no"

He bowed his head again, "Then I shall be on my way." He said turn for the forest again.

"I told you not to interfere." I heard Ayane comment just a few feet behind me. "He's not even grateful for your efforts."

I didn't look back to glance at Ayane, but still kept my attention posted on the blind man, Koku. Here, something odd happened. When he heard Ayane's voice, he stopped and turned.

"Kasumi?" He said.

What? He knows Kasumi?

"Kasumi? Is that you?" Koku said turning around.

Then Ayane stated in a grunted voice. "I am not that traitor."

Then the man started to walk back towards us his face filled with curiosity. "You sound like her and I can feel her spirits amongst me, but yet it is so different." He now stood in front of Ayane. "Why is it so different?"

I couldn't tell what Ayane was thinking but she looked at me. "Let's get away from this nut."

She said as she turned. I began to follow but I was curious to know what he knew about Kasumi.

"You knew Kasumi?" I asked.

Ayane interrupted. "Don't get too attached to the blind man, Ryokai. We have other matters."

"Just give me a second." I told her. Then I looked back to Koku. "You knew Kasumi?"

Koku smiled. "'Knew' is a past tense word. She isn't dead or gone from us. I can still feel her spirit as if she's telling me she's still alive right now. What puzzles me that though I can feel her spirit, hear voice, and sense her body, it's as if all that is missing is her soul. Her soul replaced by another. Am I right?"

"Ryokai, let's go." Ayane was determined on leaving for some odd reason.

"In a minute, Ayane." To be honest, I said her name on purpose to see if it would strike some clue in Koku's head. Fortunately, it worked.

"Ayane?" He asked. "The soul of Ayane is in Kasumi's body."

I mentally smiled. Awestruck that this ninja knows of the two sisters.

"Please, may I?" He said holding his hands up to Ayane.

I knew what he wanted. Very common for the blind, but I didn't know it was common among blind ninjas. Hell, I didn't even know blind ninjas existed. Koku wanted to place his hands on Ayane's face to draw the picture in his mind of what he's feeling. The problem was that, I wasn't for sure if Ayane would let him.

"Sure." She surprisingly said.

Koku slowly placed his fingers onto Ayane's cheeks and slowly began to inspect the body which belong to Kasumi. He touched on every aspect, her lips, her eyes, nose, chin, eyebrows, hair. By the time he was done he gave a pleasant smile.

"Kasumi." He said in a type of enchanting voice.

"I am not, Kasumi." Ayane repeated.

Koku felt her eyebrows lowering through his fingers. First, he smiled. Then oddly, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ayane asked.

Koku answered. "Irony is cruel demon. The soul of a jealous kinoichi is embedded in her enemy sister." He laughed aloud again.

Apparently, Koku knew of their history. I wasn't for sure how, at least not yet. Personally, I wanted to laugh as well. Instead I was able to control myself only letting off a small chuckle.

Ayane was becoming furious, "You find this funny, as well?"

I looked back at her. "Sorry, but you have to admit. It is pretty ironic."

Ayane rolled her eyes angrily turning her back to us.

I was getting used to that gesture from her, so I turned my attention back to Koku. "How do you know Kasumi?"

"We are both runaway shinobis; the so-called 'traitors to our clans'. Our paths would cross while we traveled and we spent many days and nights assisting each other with regular duties. Hunting, collecting, fishing, even fought in many battles against our reluctant clans."

"So you were part of the Mizu-Doragon?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't."

"So why did they attack you?"

He first gave a smile then answered. "Let's just say that even though I'm blind. I saw something I wasn't supposed to witness."

"Which was?"

He hesitated before answering. "Some things are better left unsaid."

I wanted to argue. And say something along the lines of "Hey I saved you life", but I didn't want to disrespect him in any fashion, especially when I was just learning more about him. "Do you know Ayane?"

"Not personally. We never met nor fought, but I have learned about her through the stories of Kasumi."

Then Ayane finally turned and spoke. "And I bet my name was tarnished in every way by that woman."

"Surprisingly, no, you're wrong. Of all the years I've known her she has spoken very highly of you, Ayane."

"She has?" Ayane asked.

I, too, was surprised to hear the words.

"The jealously comment I mentioned earlier were from my own interpretations from her stories; but her best memories, she would always speak on were the days of her childhood."

"What happened during my childhood?" Ayane asked. She was beginning to gain more of an interest to Koku.

"Don't you know? You two were the best of friends."

That's where I intervened. It was the "too much information" rule that kicked in and told me that I should stop this conversation. Hiroshi was nowhere around so I didn't have anyone to tell me what was and was not appropriate for Ayane to know at this time.

"Koku, "I stopped him. "An accident happen to which Ayane's soul now controls Kasumi's body. Also, as a result, Ayane remembers nothing from her past. I would respect if too much information wasn't revealed to her all at once."

Then Ayane blurted. "Stay out of this." She looked at Koku. "Tell me about my childhood."

Koku hesitated before answering. His head turned to my direction, and then spoke. "Ryokai is right. It would be best if we limit the information revealed to you at this time."

Ayane turned mumbling to herself. I hated doing it to her. I don't even know about her childhood, but to learn that her and Kasumi was once best friends and are now enemies would be a lot for anyone to emotionally handle if the information was planted on them in a matter of seconds. I wanted to assure her that we were taking the best route for her own safety, and then I realized who I was referring to trying to comfort. The stubborn and obnoxious Ayane.

Koku and I continued our own conversation while an angry Ayane stayed off to the side pretending as if she wasn't listening to our conversation. I learned a lot about Koku. He became blind at the age of 8 when he gouged his own eyes out to learn a secret art of a ninjutsu style that was only taught by a blind master and could only be learned by a blind student. Even at his age now, not only does he not regret his action at his young, but rather boast on it. When he wasn't training, he dedicated the rest of his time using his blindness as a strength rather than a weakness. He used his hands to see and developed a sixth sense to notice his near surroundings. Now he is a master of his skills and his physical senses.

I guess I don't have to tell you how amazed I was to see a ninja overcome such a self-caused disability. I wanted to speak more on how he became a runaway shinobi and also what clan did he belong to. He wanted to keep the information secrecy but he assured me he has no associations with the Mugen-Tenshin at all. Of course I believed him. Of all of my years, we never hunted for a blind shinobi; in fact of the very few runaway shinobis my squad and I hunted, Kasumi was the only to dodge our blades for sometime.

Speaking of Kasumi, the more we talked about her, the more I began to see a different side to the kunoichi I never seen before. Maybe she wasn't a bloodthirsty traitor. Koku only spoke of Kasumi as a kind gentleman would a respected lady. Sometimes I would think that maybe Koku is protecting one of his own kind, so I used that theory as well as other mental questions to keep myself from succumbing to the blind man's words. If she's so innocent, why has my clan chased her for so long? If she so sweet, why did my brothers have to die by her blade? If she's so kind, why does Ayane hate her with every vein in her system?

"Don't you think it's time we started to leave?" Ayane blurted.

Actually, I completely forgot all about Ayane. She could've retreated from our presence and I wouldn't have been the wiser. I was so caught up in the stories of Koku and his adventures and expeditions as a blind man and his fights alongside Kasumi, I was hooked to every word he spoke.

One thing about Koku, for a conversation that could've last for hours, if it wasn't for Ayane's blurting, he still remained very mysterious. He never said the name of his secret art, he never said the name of his clan, he never spoke of what he witnessed from the Mizu Doragon, and as much as he spoke about Kasumi, he never spoke her past.

"Yes, sure, Ayane, we'll be leaving." I then turned to Koku and shook his hand. "It was an honor meeting you, but we must be going."

Koku gave a head bow. "Very well. Please, don't fight the winds if they bring you back to me."

I smiled. "Never. I wish the gods to watch over you."

"And you as well."

Koku wasn't much for goodbye. Let's not forget his "Thank you" and leave action, so I decided not to turn a goodbye into another conversation.

We both gave one final bow before our departure.

I turned to Ayane. "Ready?" Even though I had no idea where we were going to go.

She only scoffed and turned to make her own leave.

"Typical Ayane." I heard Koku say from behind me. From those words, if I didn't know any better, I would say he knew Hiroshi as well.

Ayane turned. "What did you just say?" She said in a bit of anger.

I really hoped Koku didn't intend to provoke Ayane. While he's a master at his style, Ayane is still one of the greatest Mugen-Tenshin Hajinmon ninjas; and with me being a Mugen-Tenshin as well, I would have no choice but to back Ayane. I really didn't want to fight a great friend like Koku.

But unfortunately, Koku insisted, "My predictions were correct all along." He said with a smile. "You are the jealous and stubborn type."

Ayane's eyes flamed as she drew her katana. "Want to repeat yourself again?"

I interrupted the two, the last thing I wanted were for them to fight each other. "Koku, please do not tempt her."

"I apologize to you, Ryokai, but this is something she needs to hear. Regardless of the 'too much information' rule." He then said. "Ayane, you are jealous of your half-sister, and you have always been jealous of her ever since she was chosen to be ordained as the 19th leader of the Mugen-Tenshin."

My eyes popped open to Koku's words. Was his words true? That means Kasumi was supposed to be my leader.

"That's what feeds your anger and your strength," Koku continued. "Your jealousy, your hatred, your stubbornness to your own half-sister. What you will never realize is that it is also your weakness."

"Ryokai, let's go." Ayane said to me as she turned and began to walk.

I, of course, followed her giving one last bow to Koku, and strangely he decided to follow us. He kept a distance behind us as he continued to taunt Ayane.

"So is that your answer, Ayane?" He said. "You will just continue to walk away from me as if I'm not speaking to you at all? Are you afraid to realize the truth? Do you not want to come into terms that Kasumi is indeed better than you?"

Here, I thought Ayane would turn around and make Koku her victim. I kept a close eye on her and she only continued to walk. She looked as if she was ignoring the blind man, but her eyes spoke different words. I glanced back to see Koku perched on the tree branches. This time keeping his distance in the branches above.

"Maybe the reason you don't remember your past is because you don't want to remember it." He continued. "All the shinobi has done for you was to make sure that you lived in her luxury and yet you still never seemed pleased until you saw her head." He jumped to another branch. "Why is that, Ayane? What brings about your jealousy? What brings about your rage and hatred to someone so innocent?"

That's when Ayane exploded. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE!" She yelled.

And it made me think, Ayane was remembering. Did she choose to keep it secret?

"You hear are tales which are possibly more false than they are true. I have listened to your praising of a traitor when I stand here full-fledge Mugen-Tenshin, and yet you take it upon yourself to say I'm the one in rage." Ayane forcefully told the blind man in the trees. "You know nothing of my life. You know nothing of Kasumi's life. You know nothing of our quarrel."

With that said, she and began to storm off again, but Koku stayed relentless.

"So is that my role in this?" Koku stated. "I'm just the dumb blind ninja, am I?"

He continued to try to gather Ayane's attention but the female ninja was focused on not giving him what he wanted.

"I may not know of your life of the life of which you claim to be a shinobi. I may not know your past, and frankly don't care to know it." Then he said, "But there is one thing, that I do know Ayane."

Of course, Ayane didn't care to listen to anymore of Koku's rants. She was only content on leaving the forest and the irritating blind man behind. I, myself, was still stunned by the actions of Ayane and Koku. Koku, more so, because of his wild antics to purposely etch at the nerves of Ayane. Ayane, because she was remembering her past, and even more surprisingly, she kept her cool when a man taunted her.

She definitely tried hard to ignore Koku, but the next statement Koku spoke not only caught her attention but mine, as well.

He said in somewhat of a singing ridiculing tone. "I know where your body's at."

Ayane and I stopped in our tracks and turned to look at Koku who was perched on a tree branch not too far away from us. It was as if he could sense that he caught our attention as all he did was smile and say. "Bye bye." And he dashed deep into the forest amongst the tree with his feet never touching the ground.

"AFTER HIM!" Ayane yelled and immediately it was a pursuit after the blind ninja.

First off, I should say I was amazed at the blind shinobi's sense of direction. As we darted into the forest, we could see the blind man jumping from limb to limb as if his eyes worked perfectly and wasn't hidden by the scarf. He jumped the braches, swung on the vines, repelled off the logs as if it was a regular exercise for him. In all honesty, even Ayane had trouble keeping up with him, but I was glad to see her sense of nature was coming back to her as she continued to pounce of the trees in the forest.

All that stirred in my mind was Koku's knowledge of Ayane's body. Was he telling the truth? Probably so, if that's what the Mizu Doragon was after. At that, what would the Mizu Doragon want with a dead body? I didn't know the answer to questions and whether if they were true or false. I even began to wonder if Koku truly was a member of the Mizu Doragon at one time. The only thing that kept me from believing that was that he did not wear their colors.

It wasn't long after until Koku vanished from our sight. He made a quick turn, too sharp for us to follow. Without stopping or hesitation, we retraced our steps to Koku's direction that led us to a lake. A lake where Koku stood as if he was waiting for us. Ayane and I both jumped out of trees to land at the little lakes shore not too far away from the blind ninja.

"WHERE IS MY BODY!" Ayane quickly asked in an angered tone.

Koku was hold several rocks in his hand, he took one and threw it against the water's bed as it skipped across until it landed on the dirt land on the other side of the lake.

"A man falls six feet from the air and he will splash into this pond." He spoke. "If he falls six hundred feet from the air, a massive wave of the pond will cover the land; but if he falls six thousand feet, there will be no splash. His body will crash against the water as if it were pure concrete." He skipped another rock across the water. "Why am I able to skip this rock across the soft water, no more than three feet from the ground and treat the water as if it's concrete?" As we know he didn't have eyes, but his head turned to Ayane looking for an answer. When he noticed that she wouldn't respond, he answered for her. "It's all in the mind."

"I don't have time for your mind games blind man."

"No time for games?" He said teasingly. "Everyone should have time for games."

With that said, he performed another ninja athletic feat as he dashed across water. His feet lightly tapped across the water's bed and each step only gave off a small splash as like the rock, he skipped himself across the water's bed until he reached the other side. He looked back to us with a smile and darted back into the forest's trees.

This was a trait all ninjas learned, including myself. I knew I could easily perform as well, my only gripe is that I was unsure if Ayane remembered how to.

I looked to her. "Do you remember how to do this?"

She gave me a blank look. "No." Was all she said as she dashed across the water in the same fashion as Koku.

Am I missing something? Did I ask the question wrong? Did she really say 'No'? I asked myself those questions astonished by Ayane. She really was remembering whether if she wanted to admit it or not. By this time, I had to snap out of my brief daydream when I noticed Koku was only getting further and further away from me.

I hurriedly dashed across the water and when I jumped into the trees to search of Koku, he and Ayane were, both, gone. I searched everywhere, but to my dismay, that 10-second head start was more than enough to lose the two to the wilderness. Now I was starting to become frustrated. It seemed like everything that was going on, I was the one that was always left in the dark. Remember, I didn't want to take this mission in the first place. If I'm going to be treated like I'm invisible, I could just worked as the Elder's council rather than being stuck out here.

At first, Koku was a subtle human being, but his actions toward Ayane suddenly began to aggravate me. Not that I was protecting Ayane, but I knew how quick tempered she was. I knew that a clever being like Koku would have something up his sleeve to make a comment as to knowing the location of Ayane's body without having something else planned for us. Plus, being that I was by Ayane's side, I too, was forced to search this forest holding the well-talented blind ninja.

At this point, my blood was beginning to boil. Not of anger, but of annoyance and frustration which later turned itself into anger. I didn't have murderous intent but I did want to yell at Koku. I wanted to yell at him loudly. So loudly, he would lose another physical trait and become deaf. It was only minutes later when I saw Koku alone with Ayane no where in sight. I made my landing safely and drew my sword; again not kill, but to scare.

"Are you finished with your wild goose chases!" I yelled.

Koku had his back to me and kept it that way. "Ahh, Ryokai. You've found me."

I looked around again, still having the point of my blade pointing in his direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ayane. "Where's Ayane?"

He gave a slight chuckle. "Do you mean her or her body?"

"Let's start with 'her' first."

He shrugged. "Not too sure how to answer that. She was chasing me in the forest, a second later she was gone."

My heart skipped a beat. He better not have harmed her. "What did you do to her?"

He turned to me and raised his hands in a surrender fashion. "Nothing. Don't worry, she must've just lost me. She'll be here in a bit."

Okay, let's see how he answers the next question. "And her body?"

He gave a smile. "That is a question that can't be answered with words."

Now I was becoming furiated. "Koku, do not tempt me!"

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned and there stood Ayane, in perfect condition and Koku answered her question.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said.

I ignored Koku. "And why shouldn't I kill him?" Even though it wasn't my intent, I was still curious.

"You kill him, and we'll never find my body."

Damn, she's right. "But what if he really doesn't know?"

"Then the Mizu Doragon attacked me for reason." Koku answered my question directed towards Ayane.

Then Ayane took control of the conversation. "Then where is it blind man?"

"As I told Ryokai, I cannot answer that question with words."

"Try to explain it in words, blind man. I don't want to be stuck in this body forever."

Koku only smirked. "Fine, it's in the caves located in the Red Forest. Does that help?"

"Plenty." Then she looked to me. "Let's go."

Before we even turned to leave, Koku laughed out loud. "Are you serious?" Ayane arched an eyebrow to him. "Do you realize how many caves lie within the Red Forest?"

"We'll just search them all." She replied.

"Good luck with that. By the time you do find your body, I can guarantee you it will be too late."

Then I interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Mizu Doragon stole Ayane's body. The only reason they attacked me was because I am the only one that knows of its exact location. Apparently, they don't want that information out. Apparently, they have specific plans for your body. Plans I would only guess they don't intend on waiting to carry out."

Ayane asked, "If you know the exact location of the caves, why can't you tell us?"

"You forget, I am blind. My sense of direction is very limited, Ayane. You need me to guide you to the caves. If you want your body, that is the only option."

"I will not carry another weakling by my side."

I think we all know what I want to say to that "word" again, so I'll just let the conversation continue.

"Weakling? Why do you think I had the two of you chase me?" He rhetorically asked. "While it may seem that my missing physical trait is a disadvantage, I used that chase to prove to you I have learned to use it to my advantage."

"So you've learned to run away and hide. Big deal."

"Do not tell me you not surprised of the way I fended myself against the Mizu Doragon earlier."

Ayane mockingly answered, "Yes I was impressed, up until the point another weakling had to come save you."

For the first time, I was not upset at the "weakling" word. Point is that she said I saved him. Plus, the look on disturbed look Koku's face was a classic.

"Very well then, Ayane. You take your leave and I wish you the best in your ventures. Do not be surprised if you find your body being used as a weapon against you." Koku turned and began to take his leave.

I looked at Ayane wondering if she was just going to let him leave. She had a devious smile on her face, the same smile before the killed the Mizu Doragon's squad leader. She was going to kill him.

"Koku." She called out to him.

He turned to view her.

Then she said with her red-eyed devious smile. "Eye for an eye."

She was only taunting. Teasing him the same way he taunted her before their chase. She knew all along that she needed his help to find her body. I guess, she only wanted that sense of payback for the way he treated her. Koku only gave a smile and the two silently agreed on Koku's assistance in our journey.

Honestly, I don't know if Ayane felt the same way, but I didn't trust Koku. I don't know if it was the aggravating chase, the Koku's sly-like personality, or just plain instinct. I just had this itching feeling that he and the Mizu-Doragon was somehow connected. I knew I would have to keep a close eye on him until my questions were answered.


	6. Chapter 5: The Past Of A Kunoichi

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Author's Note and Reviewer's Comments have been posted in the forum board. CHECK IT OUT!

**DISCLAIMER: **Dead Or Alive & Ninja Gaiden are sole property of Team Ninja/Tecmo. All characters related to their products are used purely for entertainment purposes. I do not own their copyrights.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Past Of A Kunoichi**

The clan of a new breed gathered around a dark room and bowed quietly in front of a single candle which was the only illumination that spread the little light across the space. It must have been at least 20 of the ninjas bowing quietly as if they were performing a ritual in honor of the small light.

These ninjas wore a dimmed yellow outfit. Uncommon for the normal ninja to practice or even execute stealth missions; but nonetheless, here they bowed, the clan of a new breed and still as powerful as some of the best known clans within the Japanese ninjutsu community.

A bass-like bell tone filled the area as each ninja began a chant in an unfamiliar tongue. As they continued their chants, movement was finally seen within the dim-lit darkened space, as two cloaked individuals of dimmed green cloth made their entrance. Following behind them was one man and one woman.

The man wore the same dimmed yellow outfit but what made him different from the rest of the ninjas that bowed were the many emblems and logos that were stitched to his uniform. He was a person of high importance of an unknown rank. A high stature official to this new breed clan. He wore no mask; his face exemplified his power. He was a man of age; probably around his mid-50s. His face gave a strong impression to match his physical built. He was lean, not too muscular, not too skinny, not too fat, nor too tall. He had long black hair that extended just a tad past his shoulders. He had thick eyebrows and a long trademark mustache which extended from his lips to pass his chin.

The woman alongside him wore no ninja outfit. She was also a woman of age, probably the same as the man that walked next to her. Her clothing consisted of tight leather which clung to her body, easily emphasizing her perfect curves for a woman of her age. Her hair was shorter than the man of high significance; in fact, it didn't even pass her shoulders. Rather, it was kept cut short to reveal her neck. She wore many jewels, one around her neck, some of different colors, sizes and shapes, embedded into her outfit, and even a small rope around her wrist and extended from that was an extravagant and rather large diamond. What made her standout from any individual in the room was not that she was probably the only female amongst the large number of ninjas in the room; actually it was her pale blue eyes to which she used to see. A beautiful woman she was, but a man could sense the evil that came from her by just staring into her much intimidating eyes.

"All Hail Queen Mona." A voice was heard.

While keeping their heads bowed and facing the floor, each ninja answered the call and spoke simultaneously in a chant-like gesture. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the New Breed! Hail to Mona! Mizu Doragon!"

"Hail Queen Mona." The voice repeated.

The ninjas again repeated their chant. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the New Breed! Hail to Mona! Mizu Doragon!"

There was a throne already in place for the woman as she took her seat in front of the clan. The single candle which illuminated the room was only inches away from the large chair. The man that walked next to her stood beside her as she sat and overlooked his students.

Then the unknown voice was heard again, "Hail Queen Mona."

The ninjas again repeated their chant. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the New Breed! Hail to Mona! Mizu Doragon!"

The woman leaned over to the burning candle, and with a soft blow from her mouth, she disintegrated the flame. Then in an instant eyeblink as the flame was lost, many candles already stationary around the room flamed bringing more light to the darkened area.

The ninjas still kept their bow, never raising their head to meet the eyes of their queen. The woman smiled, undoubtedly pleased with her submissive and loyal subjects.

"Rise." She said in a somewhat cooing voice.

Each ninja slowly stood. All had their eyed fixed attentively to Queen Mona, leader of the Mizu Doragon Clan, the Water Dragon Clan, the Clan of the New Breed. She looked into the eyes of each and every single soldier that stood in front of her. She was pleased to see nothing but loyalty, respect, and, most importantly, fear.

"Hail Queen Mona." The voice repeated.

The ninjas again repeated their chant. "Hail to the Queen! Hail to the New Breed! Hail to Mona! Mizu Doragon!"

As much as she tried, she couldn't help holding her expression as she crossed her legs seductively before group. And just then she lost her own emotional fight as slowly an evil smile of deceit inched across her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who have not heard my story as of yet, my name is Ryokai. Squad leader of the 18th Mugen-Tenshin Tenshinmon ninja clan. Do not worry, I am not the subject of my own story. The Mugen-Tenshin clan had mistakenly framed the runaway shinobi ninja, Kasumi, for murdering the female kinochi, Ayane, as she was finishing her final orders giving to her by a past and deceased Hajinmon Elder, Genra-sama. In actuality, an unknown meteor crashed onto their bodies upon their final battle, transferring Ayane's soul into the body of Kasumi.

My squad and I were the first to find Ayane's body, and under the orders of my leader, Hayate-san, I, alone, found the body of Kasumi. When she awoke, she was afraid, frightened and remembered nothing of herself or her past and when encountered by the Mizu Doragon for the very first time, it was Ayane who mysteriously had to gain control of Kasumi's body in order to save us against the blood hungry pack of ninjas. I learned more of the events from Hiroshi, one of Ayame's followers. She claimed to have told us what she knew, but I still have my suspicions that she knows more than what she tells.

We presented the news to the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon Elders and, in return, we were asked to retrieve Ayane's body from the Garden of Resting and were to search for the Diamond of Bansai to transfer Ayane back to her original body and finish the job Ayane was set to complete, kill Kasumi-chan. When we went to retrieve her body, it was filled with rocks. Someone has stolen her body. Once again, under the orders of Hayate-sama, I was asked to accompany Ayane in her quest to find her body and retrieve the Diamond of Bansai. I was reluctant at first, but eventually faith told me to obey.

Very early in our journey we ran across a blind master ninja by the name of Koku. He had exemplary skills in an unknown ninjutsu style designed for the blind only as well as a taunting personality which almost matched Ayane's. He was also very familiar, if not friends, with Kasumi-chan. We learned that he knew the location of the body, but due to his blindness, he could not simply tell us where the body was located. So in turn, we now have a new ally next to our side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's where we stand now. One week later and drawing closer to the Red Forest; we finally came to a resting point. It has been an interesting week at that. Ayane was beginning to remember much more of herself and her past and time passed on. Now she remembered why she hated Kasumi, but felt the need not to share the information. She learned completely of who Ayame was and she remembered the disclosed conversation where her mother first announced that Ayane was her daughter. We talked on many occasions, where she opened up her heart to me more than I expected. I listened, of course, and the more I listened the more I could tell she had no one in her past life to just simply open up and talk to. I, somehow, have become that person. She would keep many things she remembered discreet, for example, unknown emotions toward my leader. My conscious says it must be love, but my brain tells me to stay out of it, that's what I did; I only listened, I tried not to ask too many questions. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable sharing her stories with me, even if it meant, not knowing at all.

Aside from that, our venture came along with many adventures. We had to travel from forest to forest to reach the location we're at now. In turn, we came in battle with many clans as we had to break the trespassing rule to continue our journey. Even to this day, I am still astonished when I see Koku fight. A man without the physical sense of sight but has the ability to slay ninja after ninja with practical ease is an entertainment for any man. Sometimes, I tried to be careful not to pierce into his blindness subject too much, but it seemed as if he liked the attention.

One day, I doubted his blindness. I thought he could see even with the scarf over his eyes. There was no way a man without sight could perform such moves and such acrobatic feats without failing. In turn, he proved his blindness to Ayane and me. The sight I saw was frightening when he removed his scarf to reveal blood-dried empty eye sockets. When I saw that horrific sight, I remembered the tragic story he told us of gouging his own eyes out to learn a style. I wanted to ask about the still dried blood set just outside of his eye sockets, but I felt that information may either be too personal or was none of my concern.

I, myself, was finally able to prove myself to Ayane. The ninjas I battled were no easy task and I made sure I overcame each obstacle without the assistance of my two companions. There was even one time, I saved Ayane's life. She had just slain another ninja and she stood over his body taunting something along the lines of underestimating her. That's when I saw a ninja directly above her, poised and ready for his attack. When he jumped from his limb, I immediately took action throwing a shuriken at him. Not knowing where it would land, just hoping it would stab him to alert Ayane; mind you, I was dealing with my fair share of ninjas at the time as well. Fortunately, the shuriken dug into his eye and he let out a loud wail. Ayane was alerted and she instantly killed him before his body even touched the ground. When I was done with my handful of ninjas I glanced at Ayane to ensure her safety, and she only gave me a slight approving smile. To this day, she doesn't want to admit that a "weakling" saved her; but I feel that inside she's glad she has my help when the time is needed. Oh and by the way, she still calls me "weakling", but now I've come to terms that it's more of a nickname rather than a harsh criticism.

Ayane was still brutal as ever. Quick killings, clever winning taunts and remarks. She was not only an entertainer through her skills, but she was also an entertainer almost every time she won a battle. She always expressed her overconfidence and cockiness in some smart comment over a dead victim. Watching her taunt and taking her stories into consideration, I've come to realize that it must be a shell that she keeps up to keep herself maintained. While I may not know the details to her past, I can tell she's filled with emotional trauma. Fighting was only one of the many ways to release her anger, and her taunting, I could only guess, is just another to put a smile on her own face.

Sorry for the long story, but as you can see, this week has been one of my most memorable weeks in my life. Usually, I'm training my squad or under some tutelage of Hayate-sama along with the other squad leaders. Yet, lately, I have been able to follow one of my dreams. While she still may be in Kasumi's body, I have fought side by side next to the purple-hair female Tengu. The story I tell you can be passed on through many of my generations. Which brings me to one last point, when I see Ayane fight, taunt, or even simply talking to me, it's like I don't see Kasumi fighting, taunting, or talking; I actually see the purple hair shinobi. Her physical appearance may show Kasumi, but lately, I can only see the spiritual.

This in turn made me think about Kasumi. Where is she now? Is her soul lost? Has Ayane controlled the body for too long? When will I get to see Kasumi again? I can't say I miss Kasumi, well maybe I did, but it did make me wonder. That's when I noticed I concerned about the well-being of the Mugen-Tenshin traitor. The same female that took my brothers away from me. Even though, I haven't forgotten her actions toward my family members, for some reason, it was becoming less and less of a concern to me. I feel as if I'm betraying them and my family's name; but after fighting side by side to a woman in the form of someone you hate, you soon begin to feel remorse for that person, especially when you begin to learn more about their past.

So finally, here I sit, continuing to ponder my thoughts in the middle of the night in a forest next to a burning camp fire, just miles away from the Red Forest. It was my turn to keep watch for the night. We all took turns. Yes, Koku does an excellent job. Ayane and I doubted him at first, but he warned us of an approaching attack even before it happened which saved us for our survival. At the time I was surprised, but now I just find it typical. Every night it was my turn, I usually just sit out here, looking at the stars and asking the gods why was I selected to be amongst legends such as Ayane and Koku. What is in store for me?

Then my concentration was broken when I heard a voice.

"Ryokai."

My split second instinct told me it was too late to alarm for help; I immediately turned drawing my sword ready to slay any nearby intruder.

Yet, the intruder was our somewhat allied, Hiroshi.

"Always on guard, I see." She said with her same pleasant smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a straight face returning my sword to its sheath.

"Checking to see how much mess I have to clean."

"Hayate sent you again, didn't he?"

She shook her, "No, this was all my doing with the permission of Ayame."

Fortunately, she didn't have to get permission from the Elders as did I and the other ninjas. If she wanted to leave the territory all she had to do was ask Ayame, which was usually an almost guaranteed approval.

"Well, as you can see there is no mess for you." Then I tauntingly said, "I'll be sure to call for your janitorial services if things begin to get too dirty for me to handle."

I expected her to react angrily, but she only stood there with her calm and pleasant smile which etched into my nerves even more than an emotional outburst.

"I must say I am impressed." She said.

"With what?"

"With the progress you have been making with Ayane. I would have never thought a simple squad leader would be able to connect with her the way you have."

Then it struck me. "Exactly how long have you been following me?"

She looked at me with lazy eyes, "Long enough." Then she sat across from the fire, opening her hands so her palms could feel the warmth. "What's really important is the matter of your mission."

"What do you mean?"

"The Red Forest is waiting for your arrival. Traps are laid in various locations and the Mizu Doragon are waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

She tauntingly looked at me. "To rid of any interferences with their plan."

"Do you know what their plan is?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. I wish I did so I could provide you with more information, but all I can say is 'Be careful.'"

Something wasn't right. "So that's why you followed me for so long? To tell me to be careful?"

"Ahh, you're perceptive." She said resoundly. "I hope that helps you in your battles, squad leader."

She still didn't answer my question. Why was she _really_ here? I know, Ayame's followers and they usually have something up their sleeves more than 90 percent of the time. So, with that, I only stared at her, waiting on her to answer.

She finally did. "As I said, Ryokai, I am impressed with your connection with Ayane. I cannot tell you the last time she has trusted someone."

"And?"

"You may die. She may die. If one of you were to die on this mission, it just may crush the other." Then she stood. "First off, don't get too close to her." She said. "Being that you're the one that's most likely to die, I don't want to see Ayane go through any more pain than she's already dealing with when she regains her full memory."

Was she talking about….? Me and Ayane…? Sure we talked a lot, but I never looked at her as even a friend. Just a battle companion that needed emotional relaxation. Did I give the impression that I was falling for Ayane? Well, if I did, she wouldn't take me, a squad leader, anyway. Come on, the top Hajinmon ninja strolling around the parks with a squad leader? This was just a mission I just wanted to be over so I can tend back to my squad and follow the orders of my leader and the Elders, nothing more. I think…

"You have nothing to worry about, Hiroshi." I ultimately said.

"Good." She replied. "Then come take a walk with me."

What is she up to now? "Sorry I can't."

"And your reason?"

"I'm on watch."

She only gave a giggle. "After you're last actions, do you believe that there are still ninjas of the clan you attacked even alive?"

"I'm on watch." This time I said sternly.

"Believe me, no other living souls are in this forest except for you, me, and your sleeping associates."

What is she up to? I couldn't figure it out. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on here?"

She hesitated, but eventually answered. "Since you and Ayane are going to be on this connected level, I wouldn't want you to see her die before your eyes without having to know exactly who she is."

I stayed quiet.

"If you want to know Ayane and you want to know her past and who she is, follow me. Otherwise, stay on watch." She said as she turned to leave.

She made her exit and there I still sat at the campfire with a rage. How can one woman be so knowledgeable and so despicable at the same time? That question made me think of Ayane. She's definitely more powerful than me, there would be no way I would watch her die. As Hiroshi said before that comment, Ayane would more likely see me die by the sword. So I sat there, caught between the decisions of wanting to get up and charge Hiroshi to find out the information about Ayane or sit here waiting for something to happen to which maybe true about the clan we fought earlier in the day. In the end, my curiosity of Ayane won the battle of decisions as I stood to follow Hiroshi.

I didn't even have to travel ten feet to see her leaning against a tree log as if she was waiting for me to arrive.

"So you do want to know the truth about Ayane's life?" Hiroshi asked me.

I gave her a strange and taunting look. Of course I was curious, every ninja in the clan, both Hajinmon and Tenshinmon would be curious as to why Ayane has such a cocky demeanor to her. I nodded.

"What I tell you must never leave this forest."

I nodded again swearing myself to secrecy; then Hiroshi smiled and turned and walked.

I knew she wasn't retreating from me, rather she just decided to walk and talk at the same time.

"Ayame first revealed the truth to Ayane about her birth when she was still very young."

"What truth?"

Hiroshi looked back at me with eyes of sadness. This shocked me as to not seeing that annoying pleasant smile on her face, as well as her answer. "Ayame, at one time was raped, by a former Tenshinmon clan member which brought forth Ayane." She spoke those words slow as if she didn't want to say them. She then closed her eyes as if she was trying to hold back her own tears. "The same father in which Kasumi killed." She began to walk continuing her story. "It was probably a mistake to reveal such information to a child, but each rainy night, all Ayame could do was think about that horrific night. She only blamed herself."

I was beginning to see the pattern of Ayame's acceptance of guilt. She blamed herself for the rape, she blamed herself for what was believed to be Ayane's death, and she even blamed herself for the interlock of her daughters' souls.

"Ayame hated herself more to where she couldn't hold the secret any longer." Hiroshi continued. "Even after the secret was revealed, Ayame still wasn't at peace with herself, and in turn, she may have, only in accident, taken out her hatred by excluding Ayane from her life."

I guess I was wrong, maybe Ayame didn't love her daughters equally.

"That's what led her to the Mugen-Tenshin Hajinmon Elder, Genra-Sama. He took care of her through her growing days. And you already know the story of Ayane and Genra, right?"

Everyone heard these stories. Genra was kidnapped and transformed, or something along that nature, and Ayane had to kill the only father-figure, let alone family figure, in her life. I only nodded

"Ayane likes to look at herself as a bastard child and sees Kasumi as princess. Kasumi had it all while Ayane was still following Genra around."

"So why is it that you hate Kasumi?"

"Because I do not feel Ayane did anything wrong to receive the life she had. She didn't ask to be born that way; and she didn't commit any crime for her to receive that punishment. Kasumi, on the other hand, was well aware of her punishment long before she committed her crime and abandoned her clan." She looked at me. "I believe the roles should be reversed. Then we would be hunting a bastard shinobi while Ayane would be 19th leader of the Mugen-Tenshin clan."

It's been awhile since I heard words of wisdom spoke in such manner in such a time. Hiroshi was right. Ayane did nothing to receive the life she's had. If all that Hiroshi was saying was true, I find it hard to believe that Ayane has yet to slit her own wrist.

We talked more on Ayane's past and I soaked in all the information Hiroshi was giving to me. It's a feeling that you can't describe to learn all the things of Ayane's own personality. Overwhelming, excitement…I could go on and on trying to express this one feeling. All of my questions about the female kunoichi as well as our traitor were answered. Hiroshi willingly answered any question I had. Again, she warned me not to tell Ayane of our discussions. She still felt it wasn't necessary to reveal too much information all at once.

We talked until the sun rose, and we began to make our way back to camp before the others awoke. Unfortunately, Ayane and Koku were already awake.

"Where have you been?" She asked me then she saw Hiroshi by my side. "And what is she doing here?"

"It's okay, Ayane. We just took a little stroll."

"A little stroll?" She rhetorically asked, then stated. "I've been up for hours."

"Typical Ayane." Hiroshi said with her usual taunting smile.

But before Ayane could burst with anger towards her mother's follower, Koku interrupted. "Hiroshi?"

My eyebrows instantly arched up as Koku recognized the voice. He knows her?

"Yes," Hiroshi confirmed with an even bigger grin on her face. "It is me."

"My dearest!" Koku gleefully blurted.

Then I was taken by surprise when I saw Koku walked over to Hiroshi and they both embraced along with a lover's kiss. Wait, of all the time we strolled through the forest, never once did she even mention Koku. Now they are here kissing in front of my face. What in the world is going on?

"My darling, I have missed you so."

"And I, you, Koku." She replied.

Okay, so Koku and Hiroshi are lovers. Past lovers? Current lovers? I mean, what is the status of this sudden twist of events. Should I be worried? Should I be happy for them? I'm too confused to make anything out of this.

Ayane asked one of the questions, probably the most important, that swirled through my mind so many times within a matter of seconds. "You, two, know each other?"

Hiroshi looked at her. "It's a long story." She said with a smile releasing her companion. Then she looked at him. "You are still as dashing as always." She said playfully moving small strands of hair that rested on his blinding scarf.

"And you stayed beautiful for me, I see, my precious."

Hiroshi blushed. Yes, that's it. She was actually blushing.

It took Hiroshi a long sigh to realize she stood in the presence of her Mugen-Tenshin allies before she completely released him and gained composure.

"We have other matters at hand." She said as she turned to Ayane. "If you want your body back, then I suggest we leave now. The Red Forest isn't exactly waiting for us."

"'We'? You're coming with us now?" Ayane asked.

Hiroshi nodded. Even I was taken into shock. Sure, Hiroshi surprised me in the middle of the night during my watch. Sure, she surprisingly gave me all the information to Ayane's past; but to learn she was going to travel with us from this point, I was astonished. As I said, Ayame's followers are supposed to be the most powerful kinochis of the Mugen-Tenshin, specifically assigned to her protection. Will I actually get to have a chance to watch her battle?

"Yes, I am." She confirmed. "I hope it isn't a problem."

"Actually, it is." Ayane said with determination. "As you can see, I'm already surrounded by enough weaklings."

Hiroshi giggled. "Then I expect to surprise you as we make our way to the Red Forest."

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Ayane said. "You're not invited."

Usually, I would agree with Ayane. So far Hiroshi has been nothing more than a taunting pain in the ass. It did make me wonder, why did she really want to come with us. Was it to help find Ayane's body or to be back next to Koku? Was it to fight for the Mugen-Tenshin or was it something for her own personal gain?

I couldn't answer those questions instantly, but there was something I did know. Hiroshi was on our side. She has helped us more than I realized until I took everything into consideration. She found us in the forest and updated us with information. She helped keep Ayane from losing her sanity by not revealing precious information. She, in a way, safely brought us back to the Mugen-Tenshin village. She gave me all the intel on Ayane. And regardless if this is for her personal gain, or wants to be next to Koku, or even doing it for the better of the Mugen-Tenshin, one thing's for certain, she was on our side, and whether if we wanted to admit it or not, we just might need her help.

My thoughts may have seemed like it lasted for minutes, but I, actually, instantly replied. "I'm for it."

"Of course you would be." Ayane spoke. "You're the weakest of all of us. You would need someone to watch your back."

Okay, that may be true, but did she have to be so…truthful?

"Fine." I said. "Then she'll watch my back."

"What are you saying?" Ayane looked intrigued.

"I'll be held responsible for her."

Then she giggled and looked to Koku, "You hear that? A squad leader is taking a well-care responsibility of a follower."

Wow, she was right. Who did I think I was? Here stood a powerful blind shinobi, a legendary kunoichi, and probably one of the strongest kunoichis serving the wife of a Mugen Tenshin elder, and I, I'm just a squad leader. I'm the guy on the front lines that loses his life first before others arrive.

Ayane looked to me. "Very well. If the follower wishes to be under your care."

Hiroshi, surprisingly, actually very surprisingly, agree. "I think Ryokai has the appropriate leadership for the task."

"Good, she is under your care, Ryokai." Then Ayane gave me a cold stare. "But if she gets in my way, you will suffer her consequences."

Then with a flip of her long brown hair she turned and walked away.

I had a feeling I had just gotten myself into a tighter situation. Hiroshi was now under my care and the only reason I even suggested it was so that Hiroshi could travel with us. You would expect for her to say 'Thank You' or show some type of gratitude for putting myself on the line as I have done, but when I looked at Hiroshi, her and Koku where cuddled with hugs and kisses. When you think about it, we were supposed to find the Red Forest. We were supposed to find answers to so many questions which involved Ayane's transferring into Kasumi's body. But as the mission continued to progress, not only were our questions not yet answered, but even more questions began to arise.

We camped for another hour or two and for the first time I was alone. Hiroshi and Koku spent their time together and Ayane went on a stroll of her own. I offer her my company, but she insisted that she wanted to be alone. Something was going on with her that she didn't want to tell me. Rather than fighting the issue, I let her take her leave. If I know Ayane, like I have gotten to know her this past week, she will come to me when she's ready to let me know what was on her mind. As for myself, I fished. It's my favorite hobby to pass time. I didn't catch anything, nor did I care to. I only contemplated on my thoughts. It's those same thoughts I told you about earlier. You know, with the whole Kasumi vs. Ayane ordeal. I guess it's just been something that has been stuck in my mind.

Soon enough almost two hours passed when Ayane made her return and announce that she was ready to approach the Red Forest. Meditating, that's what she must've been doing all alone. But then again, she has meditated in front of us before. Anyways, I'll put that out of my mind for now. We gathered all of our necessities and began the trip to the location where Ayane's body was held.

One day and one night was all it took to finally approach the forest's borderlines. We stood outside and Ayane took the lead. She scanned to the forest and every tree in visible sight.

"See anything?" I asked her.

"No," She said. "I'm not looking for our enemies."

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," Then she turned to me and was smiling with her innocent and beautiful red eyes. "Just glad we're here. We can finally get this over with." She said and turned back at the forest.

Ayane wasn't scouting for enemies. She was enjoying the forest's beauty. She took in the exhilaration off the trees' green leaves and inhaled the sweet and pure forest air.

She looked back to us. "You, guys, ready?"

We nodded.

She confirmed with a nod of her own and then said, "Let's go."


End file.
